Brothers With a Sister: Year 2
by PenBeatsSword
Summary: They're back, and better than before. Riley, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James grow closer together, get closer to finding out Remy's secret, and Riley, Lily, and Mary make more friends. How much detention will they get now that everyone knows who they are?
1. Traversing Idiots and Underage Magic

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**

**Marauders year 2 at Hogwarts! Enjoy!**

Riley sighed. An entire month of being grounded, with no contact from Sirius, James, Remus, or Peter, and not being allowed to do magic outside of school. All things considered, Riley was beyond elated to be invited to the Lupin residence and the Potter mansion for the remainder of vacation. Remus' father was coming to Apparate her over on Saturday, and she already had her trunk packed with everything she needed for her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being as nervous as she was, Riley went over her checklist for the millionth time in her head, looking through her trunk.

_Wand, robes, books, broomstick, cauldron, potion supplies, guitar, Muggle clothes for breaks and weekends, pajamas, toothbrush, notebooks, and owl._ _Got it all_, Riley thought. Mr. Lupin was coming tomorrow, and Riley was incredibly nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if she forgot something?

"Calm down, Riley," she told herself, "and stop with the 'what ifs'. You know that's only going to make you more nervous. Just read a book or something, you crazy person."

Yes, Riley Stevens talked to herself, but only when she didn't have the Marauders or Lily to talk to. It had been a long summer, with old, fat Buster(the dog) and her parents as company. She had Amber, too, but she was usually out hunting or sleeping, and Riley wasn't too fond of the dead frogs, mice, and other small creatures she found sometimes.

CRACK!

Riley screamed, whirling around and holding up a pillow. There she John Lupin, pocketing his wand and smiling nervously at her.

"Sorry I scared you, it's just James and Sirius are about to blow up the house and Remus begged me to come see if you could come early. If I remember correctly, he said 'You need to get Riley over here, I need another sane person in this house to take care of those two!' Apparently you're labeled as sane," he said, with a wolfish grin.

"Poor Remy. I'll ask my parents if I can go early, they're eating lunch. They probably won't mind and I'm dying to see the others," replied Riley, before running into the kitchen were Joanne and Marcus Stevens sat at the table, eating sandwiches.

"Riley, what was that noise? Not more accidental magic, I hope," said her dad, noticing her presence. She had told her parents about the turning-Sirius-purple-on-his-birthday-and-accidentally-breaking-the-window incident, but she shook her head.

"It's stopped, Dad. No, It was Remus' dad, he wants to know if I can leave early, apparently Remus is dying over alone with Sirius and James. Can I go?" the two parents exchanged looks, before standing and pulling Riley into a hug.

"Yes, you can go. Promise to write, okay?" said Joanne.

"I promise, Mum. Bye, I'll miss you," whispered Riley.

"See you soon, Ri-bear," Marcus said. Riley smiled, waved goodbye, and picked up her trunk, guitar case, and owl cage, took, Mr. Lupin's arm, and allowed herself to be swept miles away through Apparition. She immediately regretted it, experiencing the feeling of being sucked through a very small tube, twisting and turning until it all suddenly stopped, and Riley crashed to the floor.

"Riley!" four male voices yelled as she made contact with the ground. Riley looked up to see the concerned voices of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Her face broke into a wide smile and she swept them all into a group hug.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" she asked, voice muffled from the many heads in her face.

"You smack face-first into the floor and your first reaction is to hug us and ask us about our summer?" Sirius asked incredulously. Riley departed from the hug and nodded her head.

"Yup," she said, looking incredibly windswept from the Apparition. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, before eyeing Riley's luggage.

"You brought your gootur!" he shouted happily. Riley cocked her head in confusion, before realizing what he said and her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"No, no I will NOT play my guitar for you just so you can dance around like idiots!" she said.

"PLEAAAAAAAAASSSEEE!" whined Sirius and James. They were bouncing on the balls of their feet, and looked very excited. It _would_ occupy the boys and keep them from destroying anything… Riley sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but only four songs, then we'll go outside, okay?" she said. The boys nodded, and she led them into the living room, sat on the couch, and pulled out her guitar.

"_Rip the earth in two, with your mind. Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires. I never meant you any harm, your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm. Close my eyes for a while. Force from the world a patient smile. How can you say that your truth is better than ours? Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms. The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home. If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy, I could have won," _Riley sighed, rolling her eyes. Sirius and James were doing ballet, wearing the pink tutus they had somehow retrieved from the depths of her trunk.

"_But I gave you all, I gave you all, I gave you all. Close my eyes for a while, force from the world a patient smile. But I gave you all, I gave you all, I gave you all. And you rip it from my hands and you swear it's all gone, and you rip out all I have just to say that you've won. You rip it from my hands and you swear it's all gone, and you rip out all I have just to say that you've won, you've won, well now you've won. But I gave you all, I gave you all, I gave you all," _Riley strummed the final notes, and looked over at the boys. They looked very into their dance and she was sure they had full intentions of doing four songs. She sighed, and struck up a new tune.

_3 songs later_

"SHUT UP!" screamed Riley, over Sirius and James' loud protests of her not playing. They had managed to get Peter to dance with them and were doing a chorus line, kicking up their legs like idiots.

"Oh, come on, Riley, one more song!" whined Sirius.

"No, Sirius, I said four songs, and I meant four songs! Why don't we go outside?" she suggested.

"I WANNA DANCE!" screamed James.

"ME TOO!" Sirius yelled.

"WELL TOO FREAKING BAD!" Riley screamed back. Sirius lunged at her, but she simply hopped over a seat, and he went flying over the couch, head slamming into the wall, and falling to the floor. Riley looked over the back and smirked. Sirius was knocked out cold.

"You idiot,"

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin would not stop yammering. As soon as James' parents had arrived via Apparition, they had been in deep conversation with Remus' parents. It had been a half hour since they had gotten here, and the Marauders were antsy to leave. Remus and James looked at each other, and a silent agreement was made. Their parents had to shut up.<p>

"MOM! DAD! STOP TALKING!" they yelled simultaneously. All four adults turned to look at the two young wizards who were scowling irritably.

"We. Need. To. Go. Stop. Doing. Your. Boring. Adult. Conversation," said James.

"BAGOSH!" Riley yelled, falling off the couch and landing on her butt.

"All right, all right, we'll go," said Mr. Potter, and they said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and left through the Floo. The Marauders fell through the fire as one, landing on the other side in a dogpile.

"You five are more insane than Charlus was in his Hogwarts days. As soon ask you get yourself up, you can unpack and come eat lunch," said Mrs. Potter, walking around them into the kitchen.

"Gosh, James, you're so fat," groaned Riley, straining to remove herself from the tightly packed pile.

"Am not," scoffed James. Riley just rolled her eyes and bit James' shoulder. He screeched and rolled off the pile, leaving Riley free to get out.

"James, you scream like a girl," she said. James sighed, helped the others up, and showed them the rooms they would be staying in. The Potter residence was huge, the biggest house Riley had ever seen. Each of them had their own room, and Riley put down her trunk, guitar case, and owl cage, before running down the stairs with the others to go eat lunch. James' mom had set out turkey sandwiches, fruit punch, and treacle tart.

"So, guys, what are we going to do for our Welcoming Feast prank?" asked Riley, looking around at the others. They all shrugged. Riley sighed.

"Come on, surely one of you has ideas?"

"I do!" squeaked Peter, "We find a potion that turns the Slytherin's skin green, and their hair silver. Then we make them fly!"

"Not a bad idea, Peter, but maybe we could do that for everyone! We could have the Ravenclaws have blue skin and bronze hair, Hufflepuffs have yellow skin and black hair, and Gryffindors have red skin and gold hair! And everybody flies!" said Sirius, grinning widely, high fiving Peter.

"That's awesome! But how do we make that happen? Any ideas, Dad?" asked James. Mr. Potter looked up from his paper.

"Well, there is no potion I know of that can do something like that, but I know about something called a color transferring spell. You could take the color from everyone's ties and put them on their skin and hair, I think you would be able to do it," he said thoughtfully.

"But what about the first years? They arrive with black ties that have the Hogwarts crest on them," Riley pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be individually, it's an area spell. Take the color from one tie, and spread it to everyone," Mr. Potter said.

"Oh, that makes sense. But we can't practice it," said Remus.

"Go ahead! They say not to do magic, but the Ministry will just think it's us, and it's not like any Muggles can see us," The Marauders looked at each other with pure excitement, "I'll help you practice, we can go outside."

Charlus led the five 12 year olds out to the large field with some small Quidditch goalposts on either side, and Conjured four Hogwarts ties, each with the different House colors. Riley went first, pointing her wand at each boy.

"_Hiatus summa!"_

Two hours later, each Marauder could do the color transferring spell.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review, it means SO much to me, you honestly have no idea. =3**


	2. Back to Insanity

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

Back to Insanity

"Race you!" called Riley, pushing her trolley into King's Cross Station, loaded with her trunk, case, and cage. Sirius and James' eyes lit up with the mention of a challenge, while Peter and Remus groaned. Peter wasn't a fast runner, and Remus knew they would undoubtedly cause some sort of havoc.

"You're on, Stevens!" laughed James, and the three broke into a run, navigating their way through the crowds, searching for platform 9. Sirius got there first, but Riley quickly slipped between him and the wall and went through. However, she crashed into one of her best friends, Lily Evans.

"LILY!" she screamed, causing half the platform to stare at her weirdly. Lily laughed, and pushed Riley's owl cage off of her.

"Hello, Riley," Lily said. The two hugged, before helping each other up and straightening out the contents of their trolley. Three seconds later, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came through the barrier.

"Evans! Have a good summer?" James asked, smiling at Lily. Lily looked disgruntled, but, noticing James' attempt to be friendly, replied.

"I did. How was yours?" James smiled even wider.

"It was great! My parents grounded me for a while cause of all those detentions, but then I went to Remus' house, and then we all went to mine, and now we're here!" he said.

"That sounds cool. Riley, are you going to sit with me and Mary?" inquired Lily.

"No, sorry, I'm sitting with the guys. You can come with us, if you want,"

"I couldn't, I'd be abandoning Sev. Will you sit with us on the carriages, then?"

"Totally! Mind if I bring Remus?"

"Not at all. See you then, I guess," And with a smile, Lily waved and turned towards the train. Riley looked at James, who was still smiling like an idiot, and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"I had to get you out of lala land. Come on, we won't get a good compartment if you don't get your arse into gear," said Riley, pulling the boys towards the Hogwarts Express. The five dragged their luggage through the narrow corridor of the train, finding an empty compartment near where they had gotten on. With great difficulty, the five trunks were shoved up onto the luggage rack, and the Marauders settled down on the floor, playing Exploding Snap.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed, and the Marauders managed to occupy themselves until the train stopped in Hogsmeade Station, where Riley and Remus joined Lily, Mary, and Severus in a carriage.<p>

"So, Mary, Lily, did you guys have a good summer?" asked Riley, as the carriage pulled itself up to the castle.

"Yeah, pretty good, but boring without magic," said Mary, smiling.

"Same here," Lily said.

"You know what's really crazy, Remus?" Riley asked.

"What?"

"We have detention tomorrow night, and we're not even at the castle yet," mused Riley, staring around at their surroundings.

"You couldn't possibly have forgotten that you and your little friends received that detention at the end of last year from the Headmaster?" sneered Snape. Riley glared, and so did Lily.

"Sev," she said warningly. Snape looked at her, and his expression softened, though the rest of the ride passed in awkward silence. Riley and Remus met up with Sirius, James, and Peter at the entrance hall, and they slipped under James' invisibility cloak.**[1]**They sneaked to the front of the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting.

"Abbot, Jefferson," "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Nathan," "RAVENCLAW!"

After about a million more names, finally, it was:

"Zabini, Meredith," "SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech, but the five Marauders waved their wand over the tables, whispered the incantation, and everyone in the Hall turned their House colors. Riley grinned and performed the spell on herself and the others, before pointing her wand at the staff table. Each professor's skin suddenly turned the light blue of Dumbledore's robes. The Marauders snuck to the back of the room, and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, before carefully pulling off the cloak.

"MARAUDERS!" shouted McGonagall. Sirius and James stood up, ran to the front of the Hall, and gave her a big hug around the middle.

"Did you miss us, Minnie?" asked Sirius.

"A week of detention. You've been here for ten minutes and already you've got detentions stacked up! I do hope you'll behave this year," growled the professor, before pushing the students off her and returning to her seat. The Marauders sat back down, and Dumbledore gave his speech. As soon as he finished, the tables filled with amazing food.

"Oh, Merlin, I _love _these feasts," Riley said through a mouthful of food. James and Sirius nodded, both looking like they were inhaling their food. Peter practically had his face in his plate, putting food in his mouth as fast as he could.

"You guys better save room for dessert," Remus said.

"Oh, yeah, we don't want to miss that. Those house elves really know how to make treacle tart," mumbled Sirius.

"We should ask the house elves to make treacle tart every night," James suggested, but Riley shook her head.

"That's a lot. You'd get sick, and you'd get tired of eating it. It wouldn't be special anymore, and you don't want that, do you?" she asked. Sirius, James, and Peter shook their heads frantically. After the feast, they were walking towards a shortcut to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey guys, what's that sound?" asked Remus, looking around. They all stopped walking and listened for the noise. Riley heard it first, and began walking towards the source of it.

"It sounds like crying," she whispered. The boys followed her, turning the corner, until they all stopped on seeing a little first year in Gryffindor robes.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Peter, stepping forward. The girl looked up.

"I'm lost. I couldn't f-find the p-prefect, and I can't find Gryffindor t-tower," sobbed the girl.

"You're in luck, we're the Marauders. We know the halls of this school like the back of our hands. We're also Gryffindors, we can show you the way. What's your name?" asked Riley.

"Alice Prewett," she said, standing up and wiping away her tears. Sirius did a double take.

"Prewett? Are you related to Gideon and Fabian?" he asked. Alice nodded, smiling.

"They're my cousins," replied Alice. The Marauders and Alice talked, making their way up through the castle, towards Gryffindor tower

"Gobbledygook," Remus said to the Fat Lady. She nodded and swung open, and they all walked through the portrait hole. When they walked in, Fabian and Gideon looked up, and on seeing Alice, ran up and pulled her into a hug.

"There you are, Alice, we've been waiting for you!" said Fabian.

"Yeah, Mum and Aunt Enid would kill us if we let you get lost on your first day," Gideon said.

"Night, Prewett," Riley said to the twins and Alice, waving, and she walked up the stairs, the other Marauders following her. They each crawled in their respective beds, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"James, are you sure about this?" asked Riley tentatively, as they stood around the edges of the Whomping Willow.<p>

"Of course. Other people are doing it, what could go-" Riley cut off James by slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Never say that. It's cursed, and if you say it, something will go wrong, and I don't fancy dying," she said. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh.

"I'll go first," he said, running towards the tree. Sirius ducked under a large branch, rolling sideways, then he jumped over one coming his way. A branch hit him in the shoulder, knocking him out of the tree's range.

"Epic failure, Siri. My turn," said Riley. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes, and grabbed hold of a small branch, which pulled her into the range of the branches. Riley jumped off as the branch flicked forward, crawling beneath the flailing branched, the trunk nearly in her reach. Suddenly, a branch swiped low, flipping Riley back by her waist.

"Riley, are you okay?" asked Peter, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You wanna go, Pete?"

"No way," Peter said.

Over the next week, every day, Riley went back to the Willow with several other students, all of them trying to get to be the first to touch the trunk.

"You're up, Gudgeon!" called out a Hufflepuff, patting a tall Gryffindor sixth year on the back.

"Who's that?" asked Riley, pointing to the boy who was going towards the tree.

"Davey Gudgeon. He's the captain of the Quidditch team," replied James. Davey made his way around the wild branched, heading towards the trunk. He was nearly there, but suddenly, a large branch hit him in the eye. The crowd gathered around the tree screamed as one, blood was running freely from his face.

"_Accio Davey!" _yelled some fifth year, pointing his wand at the wounded boy. Davey flew towards the boy who had yelled the spell, falling on the grass out of the range of the Whomping Willow's branches.

"Somebody get him to the Hospital Wing!" someone yelled. Riley came to her senses, and fought through the crowd, pointing her wand.

"_Mobiliarbus,"_ Riley commanded, through her voice was shaky. Davey rose up from the ground, and Riley began walking towards the castle, guiding Davey along with her wand, surrounded by the crowd that had been around the tree.

"Who are you? What's happening?" asked Davey blearily, looking at Riley.

"Riley Stevens, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," replied Riley, keeping her mind focused on the spell. Professor McGonagall suddenly came rushing out of the castle, a shocked expression on her face.

"Stevens! What happened?" she asked.

"Davey got hit by the Whomping Willow," Riley explained exactly what happened while she and McGonagall walked up to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, Riley set Davey down on a bed, then left Madam Pomfrey to fuss over him. Riley got down the stairs, and was bombarded with questions from worried people.

"Is Davey okay?"

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"When will he be out of the Hospital Wing?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Riley, pushing through the crowd, looking for James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"What happened?" asked Remus, who had not been at the tree. Riley sighed and led the four boys to the kitchens. She needed a snack. Two hours later, at dinner, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I have been informed Davey Gudgeon, our Gryffindor Quidditch captain, has been in an accident with the Whomping Willow. I have also been informed that there is some sort of game going on, to try and touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow. This game is forbidden. Anyone caught playing it or messing around with the Whomping Willow will receive detention. Now, I award twenty points to Gryffindor, for Riley Stevens' brave actions in bringing Mr. Gudgeon to the Hospital Wing very quickly. Madam Pomfrey has told me if Mr. Gudgeon had been admitted into the Hospital Wing and later, she would not have been able to save his eye. Mr. Gudgeon will be perfectly fine, but he wishes me to announce Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor will be postponed until the twenty-first of September."

Dumbledore sat back down, and regular conversation resumed.

"So, Riley, are you excited about Quidditch tryouts?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I really hope I get Seeker," she replied.

"And I'll be a Chaser," James said.

"And me a Beater," said Sirius.

"Remy will be the Keeper," continued James.

"And Mary will be the commentator," finished Riley.

"Did someone say Mary?" asked Mary cheerfully, sliding over to where the Marauders sat.

"Yeah, we were just talking about Quidditch and you being the commentator," replied Riley.

"Second years will rule the pitch this year," Remus said.

**[1] I completely forgot to mention it in the first year, so please just pretend like I did. :/  
><strong>

**There you go! I've been getting a bunch of great reviews lately, you guys are so awesome! I'm sick, so my grandpa came and got me from school. :/ Review! They make me feel better! :D  
><strong>


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

**Here you go everyone! IT'S QUIDDITCH TIME! Warning: This chapter contains moderate confusing dialogue. Try to follow the conversations the best you can. **

Tryouts

It was eight in the morning on September 21, and the Marauders were preparing for Quidditch tryouts.

"WHERE ARE MY SHOES? I CAN'T GO TO TRYOUTS WITHOUT SHOES!" screamed Riley, searching the room frantically for her shoes. Sirius and James were pulling on clothes quickly; Remus was combing his hair and putting on a jacket, while Peter just lay in his bed, throwing pillows at them in an attempt to get them to shut up.

"SIRIUS THOSE ARE _MY _PANTS!" yelled James, getting in tug-of-war with his pants.

"WELL I NEED PANTS!"

"BORROW REMY'S!"

"HE'S TOO SHORT!"

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!" screamed Peter, glaring at all of them ferociously. That got them to be quiet, and Riley pulled on some shoes, Sirius gave James his pants and pulled some out of Remus' trunk, and they all walked out the door to the Great Hall. Breakfast was eaten in silence, and the Marauders went outside to the pitch.

"All right!" said Davey, looking around at all the hopefuls gathered on the pitch, "We need a Keeper, two Beaters, a Seeker, and two Chasers! So, basically, every spot but mine needs to be filled. Now, everyone but the Seekers, go have a seat in the stands, and Seekers, get in the air!" Riley and the other two Gryffindors came up, mounted their brooms, and flew into the air.

"I'll be throwing golf balls to you! Try to catch as many as you can!" yelled Davey, and he began throwing them up. The first ball went low, and Riley dived quickly and cupped it in her hands, then held it up in her hands, showing her victory. Another ball was thrown, going high, headed towards the commentator's tower. Riley flew to it, but one of her opponents grabbed it. The third one went up, and the other hopeful, who was near it, grabbed it out of the air.

"Alright, Stevens, Bones, Ward, good job!" called out Davey. More and more golf balls came, having the three swerving, diving, and feinting. After about fifteen minutes, Riley had caught seven, Bones had caught seven, and Ward had caught seven. The last ball went up, and went towards the ground. All three raced towards it, reaching out. Riley took both hands off her broom, locked her legs onto the handle, and turned herself upside down. Using her legs to steer, Riley went down, then suddenly swerved, grabbing the ball. Remus, Sirius, and James let out wild cheers, and raced out onto the pitch.

"Amazing, Stevens! I've never seen techniques like that! You're in, no doubt. Welcome to the team," Davey said, as he shook Riley's hand, and James, Sirius, and Remus ran over and tackled her in a hug.

"Now we'll be trying out the Chasers and the Keepers! Chasers will try and score, and Keepers will try to stop them!"

"Good luck, you two," said Riley, waving to Remus and James, and she and Sirius went and sat in the stands. For Chaser, there was James, Gideon Prewett, Bruce Corner, and Marilyn Brown. The only Keepers, though, were Remus and an extremely short girl name Bella.

"Woah! Hold on, aren't you a first year?" asked Fabian, who was trying out for Beater. Bella sighed dejectedly, before flying off of the field.

"I guess Lupin gets Keeper then," said Davey, and Riley smiled, "now let's try out these Chasers!"

It was total chaos. James had the Quaffle most of the time, throwing it towards the scoring hoops like his life depended on it. Gideon managed to get the Quaffle once in a while, and the two scored like fury.

"Potter and Prewett, welcome to the team! Black, Prewett, get up here!" called Davey. Sirius flew up and grabbed a bat.

"Since we need two Beaters, and there are two of you, you're both on the team even if you suck. Right now, I just want to see how you can do," explained Davey, and Sirius and Fabian high-fived. The Bludgers came out, and the two whacked them to and fro, defending themselves, each other, and Davey, who was still in the air.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! We all made the team!" Sirius said, as they walked back to the castle.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm the only girl on the team. That kinda sucks," commented Riley.

"Let's go to the common room and celebrate," Remus suggested, and they all nodded. They walked by the Great Hall, and Riley heard Alice and Bella talking.

"I can't believe your cousins busted me! I really wanted that spot," said Bella grumpily.

"First years aren't allowed on the team, Bella, I told you it wasn't a good idea,"

"It's not like I wanted to be Beater,"

"I know, but you have to wait until next year. The Marauders and my cousins did, and they're Quidditch fanatics,"

"Marauders? Who are the Marauders?"

"Those five second years who made the team today. Remember the feast? They were the ones that turned us all red.

"Oh, them. Well, a year is a long time to wait,"

"Trust me, Bella, I'm sure you'll survive," Riley walked up to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to them.

"Hey Alice," she greeted, helping herself to food.

"Hi Riley, this is my friend Bella," Alice replied.

"Nice to meet you. Crazy stunt you pulled, trying out as a first year. Even James and Sirius didn't to that," Riley said.

"Potter and Black didn't do what?" asked Lily, who had just walked up with Mary.

"Bella tried out for Quidditch," replied Alice.

"But she's a first year," said Mary.

"Exactly. James and Sirius, even being the total Quidditch nuts that they are, didn't try and do it last year," Riley explained.

"That reminds me, how did tryouts go?" Lily asked.

"They went great. I'm the Seeker, Sirius and Fabian are Beaters, Remus is Keeper, and Davey, James, and Gideon are the Chasers,"

"So you're the only girl?" asked Bella. Riley nodded, and Bella grumbled darkly under her breath and began stabbing at her food.

"It's okay, Bella, Davey is a seventh year. Next year, when you're old enough, you can fill his spot as a Chaser," suggested Riley.

"I don't want to be a Chaser, I want to be a Keeper," whined Bella.

"It's kind of the same thing, except you're more active, and less people want to take you out. You still handle the Quaffle, but you try to score with it. I'll help you train, see if you like it, and you can make the team next year," said Riley. Bella thought it over, before smiling and nodding.

"I guess I can try it," she admitted.

"Great! Who do you think will be captain when Davey graduates?" asked Riley.

"Probably Gideon or Fabian next year, since they'll be fourth years, and then after next year, James, definitely," Mary said.

"Oh, don't let him hear that. He'll turn into a crazy Quidditch psychopath,"

"Trust me, Lils, he's _beyond_ obsessed," Riley replied. They all laughed, and gathered their things up, heading towards Gryffindor tower. As they entered the common room, they saw James and Sirius with their wands out, shooting flashes of light across the room.

"Hey Evans!" called James, waving, but with his wand in his hand. Lily's hair turned purple, and her face turned red.

"POTTER!" she yelled angrily, hand going for her wand, advancing on James. Riley leaped out and held her back.

"Lily, he didn't mean to. He was just waving! We can turn your hair back, okay?" said Riley, trying to soothe the angry ginger.

"He's always doing things like this! It's so irritating!" growled Lily, still trying to break free from Riley.

"I'm so sorry, Evans! I swear I didn't mean to. Let me fix it, _Finite Incantatem_," said James hastily, and Lily's hair returned to its usual red. Lily stopped struggling against Riley, gave James a death glare, and stormed up the stairs. Riley plopped onto the couch next to James with a sigh.

"Merlin, James, why do you always do that to Lily?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I don't mean to, it's just I can't help always doing something stupid around her! It's instinct," said James. Riley smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Oh, James. Poor, poor, stupid James," she laughed.

"What?"

"You like her, you idiot, that's why you're always trying to get her attention. Merlin, for straight E's and O's, you sure can be thick sometimes,"

"What? I don't like Evans!"

"Oh, yes you do, James, don't even try to deny it. Remember last year, when we transfigured jars into flowers, and I got a rose? You took it and gave it to her. Valentine's day, you charmed a chocolate frog to be huge and pink, and sent it to her. YOU. LIKE. HER. Deal with it," And leaving a stunned James behind, Riley walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

**Yeah, it's not the best, and not the longest, but I'm sick, okay? The next few chapters will be better, I promise. And, I have SIX reviews for ONE CHAPTER! *hugs all the reviewers* Thank you guys so much, it really made my day.  
><strong>

**Replying to REVIEWS!**

**I-Await-A-Protector: Thanks, buddy! **

**Allie Knight: Oh, I get stares like that all the time. Thanks, I'm really glad you like it!**

**hpfan224: Don't worry, I will. I've got a summary for upcoming chapters, so I know what I'm writing, and it is crazy fun. :D**

**swimdiva87: No way! Crazy prank-obsessed dads raise prank-obsessed sons. HE MUST BE CRAZY! *laughs maniacally* **

**To potter, or potterhead, or whatever you call yourself: SHUT UP. It is MY story, I will write what _I_ want. If you want to take a guitar to Hogwarts, you can! You're terrible at spelling, you're a hater, and I don't care if you like the guitar thing or not, Riley is a representation of me, and she will be musical like _me._ Deal with it. I do post, and I am not going to ditch this story, in case you haven't noticed, this is my TWENTIETH chapter. I am not making my chapters suckish, I am a good writer. And James doesn't need to be a Seeker! He can be an arrogant Chaser! Oh, and remember in the first story, when you said James should be Seeker, and Riley should lose? HA. I made Riley seeker, so stop trying to tell me how to write my story. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you keep this up, I'll make it so anonymous people can't review. EAT THAT, YOU GAY POSER.**

**There. I'm done being a jerk. I just really hate haters, and I have anger issues. **

**Please review! They make me forget I'm sick and I love them so much!**

**Unless you're potterhead.**

**If you are, you suck.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!  
><strong>


	4. Girl's Day Out

**Yeah, this chapter won't be the greatest, but bear with me.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE WORD "SHAG". YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Girl's Day Out

"Riley?" asked Lily, looking out at the pajama-clad girl standing outside the girl's dormitory.

"I need your help,"

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

"BURPING CONTEST!" hollered James, as four of the five residents of the room held up their bottles of a Muggle soft drink Riley had gotten, "I GO FIRST!" James took a large swig from his drink, and let out a loud belch, while Riley sighed and rolled her eyes. Sirius was next, releasing a burp even louder than James'. Remus just shook his head, but Peter downed his entire bottle, held his breath, and burped a burp that shook the windows.

"AWESOME!" screamed James and Sirius, hugging Peter.

"Now let's have a farting contest!" Sirius yelled. Riley's eyes widened, and she ran from the room, down the stairs, up the stairs, and knocked on the door to the second year girl's dormitory.

"Riley?" asked Lily, looking out at the pajama-clad girl standing outside the girl's dormitory.

"I need your help," she replied, sighing, "I need to spend time with sane, female, people."

"The boys?"

"The boys," groaned Riley.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. You, me, Mary, Alice, and Bella, we can all spend some time together. But where would we go?"

"I know just the place."

* * *

><p><em>I need a place where I can relax and have fun with my friends, where no one can disturb us.<em>

Over and over Riley repeated this in her head thinking of the room awaiting her on the other side of the blank wall on the seventh floor. Three times she paced in front of it, waiting for it to reveal itself.

_Where are you?_ she thought, looking up at the still blank wall. Suddenly, it transformed before her eyes, empty, white stone gaining color and form like someone had poured ink on it. A large, grand door handle appeared in the middle, and Riley pulled it open, leading her friends into the Room of Requirement.

"Bloody-" began Bella, but a glare from Lily silenced her.

"What is this place?" asked Mary.

"It's the Room of Requirement. You walk in front of it thrice, thinking of what you need, and it appears," Riley explained, looking around at the elaborate room constructed in front of her. There was a large pit, filled with pillows and blankets, a few short coffee tables scattered around the edge, and lights with multiple shades that would turn the light different colors. As if on cue, Alice's stomach growled.

"Oh, Merlin, how are we going to get food?" groaned Lily. At her words, a large plate of pancakes appeared on one of the coffee tables, complete with smaller plates, forks, syrup, and large glasses of orange juice.

"I guess that answers that," Bella chuckled, and the five girls tucked into the delicious pancakes. Twenty minutes and a large platter of pancakes later, the now full Gryffindors sat in the large, very comfortable, pit, talking animatedly.

"Ooh, Lils, let's play Truth," suggested Riley, looking at Lily. Lily's face brightened and split into a smile.

"Totally!"

"What's Truth?" asked Alice.

"It's a game, where you ask each other questions, and you have to answer them honestly," explained Lily. Riley scowled at that, how would they make sure they were telling the truth. Once again, the room brought the answer, as a large bottle of clear liquid materialized next to her.

"What's that?" Mary asked, curious.

"Veritaserum. I've read about it, it makes you tell the truth. We can use this for the game," answered Riley. The girls each let two drops drip onto their outstretched tongues, and Lily began.

"Okay, Alice. Do you have a crush on someone, and if so, who?"

"Frank Longbottom," said Alice sheepishly, blushing and looking down. The three second years immediately had to stifle snorts and giggles at the mention of their fellow second year, a Hufflepuff.

"Shut up! He's cute! Bella, last week, when you were in detention, what exactly happened?"

"Well, Slughorn said I had to clean cauldrons, without magic, and he left to go somewhere. He said I couldn't use magic, but not potions, so I got this bottle of cleaning potion out and I poured the entire thing into the cauldrons. When I added water, a bunch of huge pink bubbles started growing out of it, and I didn't know what to do. I got completely soaked, and when Slughorn came back, he had to Vanish all the bubbles just to find me. He gave me another detention, and it was to clean out the cauldrons, because THEY WERE STILL DIRTY AFTER THAT!" growled Bella, finishing her story.

"Wicked," Riley said in awe, imagining James and Sirius in a huge room full of pink bubbles.

"Okay, Mary, um… Answer a kill, shag, marry question," this was met with various reactions, Mary turning bright red, Lily looking shocked and appalled, Alice looking creeped out, Riley started laughing, and Bella just smiled.

"Kill, shag, marry, Snape, Longbottom, Potter," Mary made a face.

"Um… Kill Snape, shag Potter," Lily gagged, "and marry Longbottom. Lily! Kill, shag, marry, Potter, Black, Lupin!" blurted out Mary. Lily tried to hold her breath, but the Veritaserum did its job and a jumble of words came out of the redhead's mouth.

"Kill Black, shag Potter, marry Lupin," rambled Lily, then she clamped her mouth shut, her entire face turning a bright tomato red.

"Why does everyone want to shag James?" asked Riley, repulsed. Lily glared at her.

"Fine. Kill, shag, marry, Black, Pettigrew, and Longbottom," she snapped. Riley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kill Longbottom, shag Sirius, and marry Pete. Alice! Yo turn, Longbottom, Jamesy-boy, and Remus,"

"I would definitely kill Potter," Alice ignored the noise of indignation from Riley, "then shag Lupin, and marry Frank," finished Alice, a dreamy look on her face. After that, the game that was formerly truth progressed into kill, shag, marry questions, with variations of people and surprising answers. Lily usually killed James and Sirius, and even Peter a few times, mostly shagged Frank, James, and Remus, and kept marrying Snape, Remus, and once, when Bella felt really weird, Riley. Riley always killed Frank and Snape, and sometimes Peter or someone else, kept shagging James and Sirius, and sometimes Remus, and mostly married Remus and Sirius. After almost an hour, however, the girls became bored.

"What should we do now?" asked Mary.

"Let's try Truth again, it went too fast into kill, shag, marry, we didn't even get any good questions in, **thanks to Bella**," growled Riley. The others nodded, renewed their Veritaserum, and restarted.

"Riley, out of all the people in this room, who would you most want to kiss?" asked Alice.

"Bella. She's crazy enough so it wouldn't be awkward, but knows how to keep a secret," replied Riley immediately.

"Lils, if you had to die, or kill Snape, or marry James, what would you do?" she asked.

"Marry Potter, of course," blurted out Lily, looking ashamed.

"Ooh, looks like the ginger's got eyes for a certain Chaser!" giggled Mary. Lily silenced her with a glare.

"Alice, what is the strangest dream you have ever had?" Lily asked. Alice thought a moment, before blushing and giggling a bit.

"Okay, well this one started out where I was sitting on a dock, next to a large lake. Then, Frank came along, dressed up like a purple frog. He started speaking in a weird frog language, then pushed me into the lake. When I hit the water, I turned into a dolphin. Then, I saw Frank next to me, and he was a sea turtle. We started swimming, but then this shark came, and it was wearing a tutu. It started to dance with me, but then Frank took off his shell and started hitting the shark with it. Then the scene suddenly changed, and we were in the Great Hall. It was a ball, and I was dancing with Snape. Frank was dancing with Bella, until she poured punch on his head and pushed him into me, then he kissed me. After we kissed, he started yelling about nonsense like 'flapjacks' and 'lung stealers' and 'rainbows'. Then I woke up," said Alice, blushing profusely.

"That-is-hilarious! We should totally put Frank in a purple frog suit," gasped Riley, laughing her head off.

"Don't even think about it. Mary, if you were stuck on an island with only one person in this room, who would it be?"

"Either Bella or Riley, because they are both hardcore to get food, and insane enough to keep us entertained," responded Mary, without batting an eye, "Riley, what are some of your worst flaws?"

"Umm… I can never say no to James and Sirius. If I have a secret, I will be the only person in the world who knows for about a few months, tops. I have _horrible_ anger issues, and I always blow things out of proportion, and sometimes end up picking a fight. When I'm mad, I usually do something horrible before I calm down. I'm lazy and spend way too much time on my hair," sighed Riley, "Bella, have you ever kissed or talked to an inanimate object pretending it was someone you liked?"

Bella blushed profusely, looking down, and holding her breath, trying to keep in her words.

"Oh, come on, Bella, you can't keep it in, let it out, you took Veritaserum," Riley said.

"YES!" she blurted out, "it was a long time ago, I was practicing what I would say to a guy I met on the beach. Don't you _dare_ laugh. Lily, if you had one wish, what would it be?"

"That all of us Hogwarts students could get along, learn, and have fun together, especially Gryffindors and Slytherins," Lily said, matter-of-factly, "Alice, if you could have dinner with any four people, alive or dead, who would they be?"

"Lets see… Merlin, my grandmother, Fabian, and Gideon. Riley, what are your greatest fears?"

"The dark, spiders, heights, any type of bug, really, and wild animals,"

"Oh, Riley, too many fears. We shall have to do something about that," said Bella, cackling maniacally.

**o.e Looks like Bella's plotting evilly! This chapter wasn't the best, but I felt like some fluff, and you need to get to know Bella and Riley better. I'll be putting up my original characters on my profile soon, maybe after this next chapter. I really hoped you liked this one! Ideas are always welcome!**

**Review Replies!**

**Dancegirlgirl: Thanks! I'm making Peter a bigger part of the Marauders, because the Marauders considered him a brother, and some people hate him so much they don't make their stories right.**

**SleepForever: Really? I did not know that. Thanks for that info, it's really interesting. I do really see him as a Chaser.**

**swimdiva87: Oh, sure, poke fun at the girl with the anger issues. JK, JK, but the Beatles? Seriously? I freaking HATE the Beatles. Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, he gets his pants back. Then go to sleep, dummy!**

**Allie Knight: Thank you so much! You are one of my favorite reviewers, and I'm glad you like the story. YAY WEIRD STARES! xD  
><strong>

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? WIMPS! _I_ am She-Who-Must-Be-Insane!**

**REVIEW FOR TEH INNOCENT BUNNIES! =3**


	5. Of Mental Insanity and Lies

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS POSSIBLY THE WEIRDEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. IF YOU LOSE YOUR MIND AND/OR YOUR INNOCENCE, DON'T COME CRYING TO MEH, BUBBA.**

Of Mental Insanity and Lies_  
><em>

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thu-_

"OW! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE RILEY!" James screamed, clutching his head, which had recently been hit with a lemon.

"What time is it?" asked Remus groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"About five minutes until class," Riley replied conversationally.

"WHAT? How long have you been up?" Peter asked, looking very grumpy.

"Oh, about ten minutes," said Riley casually. Riley counted in her head.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"RILEY!" Seeing the livid looks on her friends' faces, Riley leaped out of bed, ran down the stairs, and went very quickly all the way to the Transfiguration classroom. It was only when she was there she realized she was not wearing her school robes, but pajamas with ducks on them, a purple bathrobe, and bear feet slippers. Sighing, she walked into the classroom, taking a seat next to Lily.

"What did I miss?" she whispered.

"Nothing yet, but why?..."

"I'll explain later,"

"Stevens, what are you wearing?" asked McGonagall, staring incredulously.

"Robes,"

"You are wearing a bathrobe, pajamas, and slippers. Explain,"

"These are my getaway clothes,"

"Getaway clothes?"

"Yep. These are the clothes I was wearing when I had to get away from my roommates," Riley said.

"Why am I not surprised," McGonagall said under her breath, returning to the front of the classroom. She began her lecture on Transfiguring small insects, but ten minutes later, the doors burst open with a bang.

"RILEY STEVENS!" bellowed Sirius and James, barging into the classroom.

"Boys! That is it! Detention for all of you, and you, Stevens, tonight," At this, Remus looked up.

"Professor, I can't tonight, I'm visiting my aunt," he said looking right into McGonagall's narrowed eyed. Riley looked at her friend, his unplaceable expression, and to someone who hadn't known Remus for as long as she had, the urgency and emotion in his eyes would have gone unnoticed. To Riley, however, it was obvious, Remus was trying to tell her something.

"Ah, yes, Lupin, Dumbledore informed me of that. You will just do yours when you return. For the time being, however, take your seats," said McGonagall. The boys nodded and sat in tables behind Riley, but James passed her a note.

_Don't think this is over, Riley. Lemon throwing is NOT COOL. –James_

* * *

><p>"Remus, what's wrong with your aunt?" Peter asked, and Remus looked up.<p>

"She's sick, it's no big deal. My aunt gets sick a lot, but she's always fine afterwards. I'll only be gone for about a day, just to see how she's doing," said Remus.

"_He's lying, Riley,"_

_Shut up, voice._

"_Tell me to shut up all you want, but you know that he's lying. He's got that look on his face,"_

_I am definitely going crazy._

"_No, you're not, I'm just your subconscious mind, or your conscience,"_

_You're also annoying. Annoying voice in my head. I shall call you Avihm._

"_For it to be Avihm, it would have to be Annoying Voice In Head My,"_

_Shut up, Avihm, I can mix the letters if I want._

"_You know it's going to be a weird day when your best friend is disappearing and lying about where he's going, you're naming the voice in your head, and two of your friends are having a very heated argument of Astronomy. Not to mention the duck pajamas and bear feet slippers,"_

_Heated discussion? Who?_

"_Look at the table,"_

_Woah, I did NOT notice I was in the Great Hall._

"_If I had a palm, and a face, I would be facepalming right now,"_

_You love me really._

"_Oh, go talk to your friends,"_

_Okay. BUH BUH AVIHM!_

"Hey Bella, Alice, what's up?" asked Riley, seating herself next to said girls.

"The sky. Which is Astronomy. Which is HORRIBLE!" said Alice.

"It's all I can do from jumping off the tower every lesson," whined Bella.

"It's not that hard, Astronomy's actually one of my favorite subjects," Riley said.

"Do you think you could help us? We've got an exam coming up, Mum will kill me if I do bad," asked Alice.

"Yeah, totally, when's the exam?" asked Riley.

"Tomorrow," Bella said. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Procrastinators unite?" she asked, smiling.

"UNITION!" yelled Bella, standing up on the table and pointing up at the ceiling.

"CAVELLE! Do not yell in the Great Hall, and get off the table!" yelled McGonagall.

"Yes sir!" Bella said, smiling and saluting the Transfiguration professor. She climbed down off the table and sat next to Riley.

"When and where will we study?" Alice asked.

"Tonight and tomorrow night, in the Astronomy tower. No one will be up there, so it's perfect. We'll go up at about a half hour before curfew, so we can get up there before Filch starts prowling," explained Riley. The rest of the lunch passed in moderate silence, with the girls eating their food, and the rest of the Marauders joining them at the table. Soon, the bell rang, and they all set off to their next class. For the second year Gryffindors, this was Charms. Professor Flitwick was already in the classroom, standing on his desk.

"Welcome, class, today we will be learning a spell that forces animals to walk in the direction you desire. The incantation is, '_Fugittimos',_ and wave your wand in the direction you wish the animal to walk in. We will be practicing with turtles. Miss Evans, will you pass them out?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily said, standing up and accepting the box from Flitwick.

"Thanks, Evans," said James, smiling as Lily handed him his turtle.

"Hey, Sirius, bet you five Galleons I can do the spell before you can," said Riley, fingering her wand.

"You're on," Sirius replied. They shook on it, then began working.

"_Fugittimos," _ said Riley, waving her wand left.

_Move, turtle, move._

"_Fugittimos,"_

_Come on, turtle, follow my wand._

"_Fugittimos,"_

_Let me guide you, turtle. Indulge into the will._

"_**Fugittimos,"**_

_Turtle, follow me. Move your legs and walk._

"_**Fugittimos!"**_

_Turtle, move. Follow me, walk._

"_**FUGITTIMOS!"**_

_TURTLE! MOVE YOUR TURTLEY BUTT!_

The turtle walked across the desk, and Riley let out a yell of victory.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Well done!" said Flitwick, smiling at Riley.

"Pay up, Siri-poo," she said, as Sirius grumbled and handed over the gold. Twenty minutes later, all of the Marauders had mastered the spell.

"Riley, bet you five Galleons my turtle can beat your turtle in a race," Sirius said.

"Let's do it! James, you count down and judge who wins. Okay?"

"Okay. 3,2,1, GO!" he said.

"_Fugittimos!"_ cried Sirius and Riley simultaneously. The two turtles began walking across the desk, neck in neck, both moving in extremely slow turtle mode.

_Come on, turtle, go faster._

"_Put more power into the spell,"_

_Shut up, Avihm, you're distracting me._

"_Fine. Go turtle, go! Better?"_

_Much. Go turtle, go!_

"_Go turtle, go!"_

_Go turtle, go!_

"_Go turtle, go!"_

_GO TURTLE, GO!_

"_GO TURTLE, GO!"_

"I WIN!" yelled Riley, as her turtle reached the end of the desk, "Sirius, you should learn to never make bets with me when it comes to Charms."

"Oh, don't rub it in. Anyways, you're the Charms genius, James is the Transfiguration genius, Remus is the Astronomy genius, Peter is the Herbology genius, and I'm the Potions genius," Suddenly, Peter's turtle went floating by. James and Sirius' faces split into identical evil grins, and they levitated their turtles into the air, making them float around the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Remus. See you tomorrow," said Peter, as they waved goodbye to Remus, who was leaving. Remus waved, and left the dormitory.<p>

"I'm bored," Sirius said, and Riley screamed and hid under her bed. Peter squeaked as well and joined her.

"Sneak attack," whispered Riley, "on the count of three, jump out, levitate them, and run like heck! 1, 2, 3!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _ they yelled, and the two boys floated into the air.

"Run!" shouted Riley, and they ran out of the dormitory, out of Gryffindor tower, all the way across the castle, not stopping until they came to a stop in their path in the form of a bronze eagle, with a doorknocker in its mouth.

"What is Conjuration?" it asked. Riley though for a moment, remembering what she had read in a Transfiguration book.

"It is simply Transfiguring nonexistent matter into the object of your preference,"

"Excellently phrased," said the eagle, and a door swung open. Peter and riley walked in, before realizing two things: that the room was the Ravenclaw common room, and everyone in it was staring at them.

"Intruders!" yelled some random idiot, and the two Marauders ran out of the room.

"Pete-what-time-is-it?" panted Riley, gasping for breath from all the running, as Peter checked his watch.

"Nearly-six-thirty-why?" Peter gasped.

"Shit! I've got to meet Bella and Alice at the Astronomy tower! Come on!" yelled Riley. They set off towards the Astronomy tower, but arrived to see the two already waiting for them.

"Pete made me late!" Riley said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What-I did not!" protested Peter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now come on, did we come here to study Astronomy or throw people off the tower?" said Riley.

And, an hour later, that was how James and Sirius found them, looking up at the sky through the telescopes, and poring over star charts.

"Is that the North Star?"

"No, that's the Little Dipper,"

"Well then, where's Orion?

"Over there!"

"Ohhh…"

"Hey, I see the Dog Star,"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, I guess that explains why he's such a dog," Sirius chose that moment to announce his presence.

"I AM NOT A DOG!" he yelled, and laughed at the surprised expressions on Alice, Bella, Riley, and Peter's faces.

"What are you all doing?" asked James, plopping down next to Peter.

"_I_ am trying to help Bella and Alice with Astronomy. _You,_ however, seem intent on scaring us half to death," replied Riley coolly, not looking up from her star chart.

"Looks like someone can't take a joke,"

-LINE GOES HERE-

"Can I poke you? Can I poke you? Can I poke you? Can I poke you? Can I-"

"Sirius, if you do not cut that within the next **four seconds**, so help me, I will feed you to the Giant Squid," Riley growled, looking up from her Potions essay.

"You love me too much to murder me," replied Sirius, smiling. Riley sighed and rolled her eyes.

_What do you think, Avihm? Should I murder him?_

"_Just hex him if he doesn't shut up,"_

_Good idea._

Just then, the portrait hole swung open, and in came Remus, limping.

"REMYPOO!" screamed Riley, running over to him and sweeping him into a hug, "it's been so long since  
>I've seen you!"<p>

"I only left yesterday, Riley," Remus said, struggling under Riley's vice-like grip.

"Exactly! Forever ago! And think of poor Sirius, imagine how long that is in dog years!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog," Sirius growled.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Sirius," laughed Riley, and the Marauders went up to their dormitory.

"Remus, why are you limping?" asked James, looking at Remus' right leg. Riley reached over and lifted up his leg, looking at a rather large scrape.

"What happened, Rems?" asked Sirius.

"Accident. I fell down the steps outside my house. It's just a scratch, I'm fine," said Remus.

"_He's lying. Something caused that, and it wasn't a fall. He's hiding something from you,"_

_SHUT UP. You can be __**so **__annoying sometimes._

"_Isn't that why you named me Avihm?"_

_Quiet, you._

**I warned you it would be weird! Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter! More chapters will be coming up soon, as always. Any ideas you have for the future of this story(however far away it may be) are always welcome, drop a review or send me a PM!**

**Review Replies:**

**Allie Knight- Yes, the innocent bunnies must be protected. I know, it's so crazy, especially because my best friend in the world(he's like my twin brother) loves the Beatles. OMG ME TOO! I get so hyper at the end of the school day, it's crazy. Thank you so much, I like having crazy characters.  
><strong>

**Review! Review for Avihm!**

_**"Yeah, review for me!"**_

**Shut up, Avihm.**_  
><em>


	6. Siriley

**Come on, guys! One review? Really? Thanks to Allie Knight. I know my updates are less frequent than usual, but you're seriously making me question why I even write this story. :(**

_Siriley_**  
><strong>

October 7 found the Marauders preparing for another Sirius/Riley birthday, and training intensively for the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match. Sirius and Riley, however, were arguing like no tomorrow.

"That's so stupid," sighed Sirius.

"Oh, come on, we did it last year!"

"And I want to do something different!"

"We are not having a food fight in the Great Hall! I want to celebrate, and it's pretty hard to do that when you're IN DETENTION!"

"What's wrong with detention? We became friends in detention!"

"Do you really want to be in detention on your birthday?"

"No…"

"Exactly. We're playing Truth or Dare,"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"_Shut up is a mean word,"_

_SHUT UP!_

"Why do you have to be so uptight? I thought you liked having fun!"

"I do, which is why I don't want to be in detention!"

"Riley, stop being so boring!"

"I will as soon as you stop being an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot just because I don't want to play some stupid girly little game!"

"So now I'm too girly?"

"Maybe you've always been too girly!"

"You're saying you're not my friend?"

"Maybe I'm not!"

"Maybe I'm not either!"

Simultaneously, two wands were drawn, and two spells were cast.

"_Servititus!"_

"_Furnunculus!"_

"Riley! Sirius!"

A great white light consumed the two figures in the middle of the common room. Riley felt herself being pulled in towards the center, connecting with something. Eventually, the light faded away, and Riley tried to stand up. She fell right back down again, onto Sirius.

"Get off me," he grunted.

"Gladly," she retorted, trying once again to stand, but she hardly made it to her feet before something pulled her back next to Sirius.

"We're stuck together," Sirius whispered, having figured out their predicament.

"Oh, come ON!" yelled Riley angrily, "you cannot be serious!"

"Actually, I am Sirius," said Sirius. The Marauders exchanged looks, then burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, appearing to be insane, but having the time of their lives.

"That-is-so-funny!" giggled Riley. After about ten minutes, when they had all calmed down, Riley launched herself onto Sirius.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have yelled. We'll do what you want to do this year, last year was hardly a party."

"I'm sorry, too. Maybe not a food fight, just a party would be better," Sirius replied.

"Okay, now that we're all friends again, how do we unstick you guys?" asked Remus. Sirius and Riley looked at each other.

"Better go to Madam Pomfrey," suggested James. The other Marauders helped the two off of the ground, and they walked out of the common room, to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they explained their predicament to the matron, she banged her head against the wall.

"You lot will be the death of me," sighed Pomfrey, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. This is most unusual."

"Thanks, Madam P," Sirius said, and the two sat on the bed.

"_Finite Incantatem," _said the matron, waving her wand, but it had no effect.

"_Remotionem," _Again, no effect.

"_Salvum Commodo. _Hm. Maybe you should try some potions. Here, both of you take this Effect Removal potion," Pomfrey handed the duo two goblets filled to the brim with a purplish potion, and the two choked it down, but not without some disgusted faces. To Riley, it tasted like dirt, fire, and turnips. She stood up and tried to walk away, but the spell pulled her back, knocking her into Sirius, and they both fell onto the floor.

"Argh! We've got to figure this out. To the library!" yelled Riley, getting up and leaving the Hospital Wing, dragging Sirius along with her. Sirius tried to resist, but she pulled him out.

"NO! Not the library, somebody save me! Nooo…"

* * *

><p><em>In the case of two spells hitting each other, many effects can take place. Most common of these is when the two spells merely bouncing off each other at an angle, usually hitting something other than its intended target. Another case is when the two spells simply disappear on contact. In most cases of this event, the spells will usually cause a small explosion of light as they fade away. The third effect, albeit very rare, is just a larger effect of the spell <em>Priori Incantatem_. When two wands with brother cores(see chapter 4) are forced to duel, when the two spells hit, they become one, connecting the wands. The witch or wizard who forces more power from their end will force the other's wand to regurgitate ghosts of previous spells preformed by that wand. The last effect of colliding spells, and certainly the rarest, is when the spells combined have a mutated effect on the casters. Some witches and wizards have been stuck together, grown jellinous tentacles, Transfigured into various objects, and even switched bodies. Spells like these are tough to reverse(see chapter 7) but it is incredibly rare for the effects to be irremovable and permanent, not wearing out._

"Riley…" whined Sirius, who was bored.

"Do you want to be stuck together forever?" Sirius shook his head,"good. So shut up and let me read. You could read something too, to try and help us."

_**Chapter 7**_

_Spell Removal and Countering Effects_

_Many spells that are preformed have lasting effects on a person or object(see chapter 2), and those effects usually can be countered by the spell _Finite Incantatem_. Sometimes, there is a specific counter spell to remove the effects e.g. _Stupefy _and _Ennervate. _In the case of a mutated spell(see chapter 9), a potion can usually be used to counter the effects, but in some rare cases, they do not work. For these cases, a spell dictionary should be consulted, looking up the spells used in the mutated section. Usually there will be the way to reverse the effects of the mutant spell._

"Brilliant!" cried Riley, standing up and running towards the shelves with spell dictionaries. She forgot, however, that she and Sirius could only get about a foot away from each other before being pulled back.

"AAUGH!" she screamed as she toppled into Sirius. Madam Pince, being the evil, stalkerish, book-obsessed vulture that she was, immediately rushed over and began to push Riley out of the library.

"Madam Pince-please," Riley stammered as she was forcibly removes. Sirius, she supposed, had it worse, as the spell was doing its job, and every few seconds, he was yanked along the floor towards her. As soon as they were both out of the library, Riley swore loudly, kicking the wall. And, of course, the other Marauders chose that moment to appear.

"Hey, you two, how's the search going?" Riley promptly screamed and banged her head against the wall so hard it knocked her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Four days later and Sirius and Riley were still no further than twelve inches away from one another. Riley had not yet been allowed back into the library, and to make matters worse, the first Quidditch match of the season was coming up, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, and Davey was not happy in the slightest that neither Sirius nor Riley could properly play their positions, especially with such an important match up ahead. He was trying out reserves, telling the two that it was either get separated or sit out the match, and, naturally, the entirety of Gryffindor was panicking. Without a Seeker and a Beater, the team was screwed. The Marauders had gone to every professor, begging for help, but no one, not even Dumbledore, had been able to counter the spell. Riley was on the verge of a breakdown, rushing away from the others frequently to cry somewhere privately. The two had pushed their beds to be about two inches away from each other, and at night, when Riley had more time to dwell on her thoughts, she usually cried herself to sleep in Sirius' arms. The spell seemed to be nothing short of a disaster, no matter how much the Marauders researched the problem. Many of the students(non-Gryffindors) had taken to calling the duo "Siriley", which the latter found unamusing.<p>

"Blargh," sighed Riley, as the Marauders(minus Remus) sat in the common room, being bored.

"RILEY! SIRIUS!" a yell from the entrance came as the portrait hole swung open, and a very windswept Remus came running in. He was holding a book, and breathing heavily.

"What's up, Rems?" asked Peter.

"I might have figured out how to unstick you guys!" gasped Remus.

"Really? Tell us!" Riley shrieked, her face forming a smile.

"Do you remember the spells you used when you got stuck together?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I used _Servititus,"_

"_Furnunculus_ for me. Remus, why is this important?" asked Sirius, but Remus was already flipping through the book he had in his hands. Looking at the cover, Riley saw that it was _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2._

"GOT IT!" Remus yelled, "The counter curse for _Servititus_ is _Libertas, _and the counter curse for _Furnunculus _is _Remotio Ulcera_! If you use them on each other, it should counter the effects of the mutated spell you caused!"

"Brilliant!" shrieked Riley, tackling Remus in a hug, pulling Sirius to the floor.

"Can we just get on with it?"Sirius growled, glaring daggers at Riley as he stumbled to his feet again. The two drew their wands, pointing them at each other. Most of the other occupants of the common room hid behind couches and chairs, or held up various objects like essays, pillows, and first years to protect themselves. Ever since the Siriley incident, Gryffindors got a bit paranoid when the Marauders had their wands.

"_LIBERTAS!"_

"_REMOTIO ULCERA!"_

It was like the sticking together effect in reverse, a huge explosion of light erupted between the two spells, and the two were thrown across the common room, Sirius landing on the back of a couch, flipping it over, and Riley slammed into the wall next to the portrait hole.

"BAMF!" yelled Riley, looking quite insane.

"WE DID IT! WE'RE SEPERATED!" Sirius screamed, and he jumped up and down. Everyone who heard this yell erupted into cheers, because everyone knew what them being separated meant:

Gryffindor was going to kick Slytherin arse in the Quidditch match.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hoped you liked the chapter, and next chapter, you're getting QUIDDITCH! I'm not updating until I have at least three reviews. That is a promise. Three reviews or else.**

**Allie Knight: Hey, thanks, I'm glad you like Avihm. People who stare at you weirdly are attempting to cover up their jealousy of your awesomeness :D. PANCAKES NOM NOM NOM. Me neither, the Beatles suck. I'm not really sure where she got the lemons :/. Hey, why don't you get an account so we can PM? You're my only regular reviewer, and I'd love to get to know you better!**

**THREE. REVIEWS. OR. NO. UPDATE. AT. ALL. I. AM. NOT. JOKING.**

**Desperate times call for desperate measures, I write this for you guys, not for my health. Review, or I _will_ quit. :'(**


	7. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

**O.O *is in shock* Seven reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs everyone* Here's the chapter, the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CURSING AND RANDOMNESS. JEFFREY IS A FICUS.**

Gryffindor VS Slytherin

"WOOHOO!" screamed James, effectively waking up the other four occupants of the second year boy's dormitory.

"James… shut up," Riley growled.

"No way! We've got to go anyways, today's the big day!"

"MERLIN'S PANTS WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Remus yelled, and the five scrambled into their clothes, Riley pulled her hair into a ponytail, and they grabbed their broomsticks, running down to the Great Hall. However, as they rushed through the doors, Riley and Peter smacked into Severus Snape, and the three fell over.

"Watch where you're going, Sniv," snarled Riley, shoving the Slytherin boy off her leg.

"As soon as you do, Mudblood. Are Muggles so primitive you don't even know how to walk properly? It wouldn't surprise me," retorted Snape, getting to his feet, hand withdrawing into his robes. Sirius made to punch at Snape, but James and Peter set to holding him back.

"Leave her alone, greaseball!" Peter snapped, and the green-clad boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Standing up for the first time in your life, are you, Pettigrew? Merlin knows how you got into Gryffindor. The lot of you can go die," hissed Snape, and with that, turned on his heel and walked away.

"That fucker," Riley growled, her mouth contorted into the deepest scowl, embedded on the mask of pure anger that was currently her face. The boys stared at her in shock.

"And you call me out for swearing," scoffed Sirius, pulling the others into the Great Hall, and they sat at the Gryffindor table, tucking into their food. Not long afterwards, Bella, Alice, Lily, and Mary joined them.

"Morning, all!" Bella greeted cheerily, plopping down next to Remus, "Glorious Quidditch conditions, eh? Lions have got this in the bag! A tip, Ri, catch the Snitch before Snape comes after your head with his bat."

"That prick's a Beater?" asked Remus incredulously. Bella nodded in confirmation, mouth otherwise occupied with kippers.

"Remus," chastised Lily gently, "he _is_ my friend. If you don't mind, I would rather the insulting of him be reserved until when I don't have to endure it."

"Well, why don't you ask him to not insult us when _we _have to endure it? He called Riley a Mudblood, said he didn't know how Peter here got into Gryffindor, while saying he was weak and cowardly, called Muggles primitive, and said we could all go die. Explain that away, pretty miss perfect," returned Sirius.

"Firstly, if he has said any of that, I shall certainly be talking to him about it, and secondly, call me pretty miss perfect again and I'll hex your balls off," Lily snarled, fingering her wand for good measure, which accompanied her death glare very well.

"Lighten up, Evans, why do you always talk like some Ministry worker with a pole up their arse? Also, I'm pretty sure Siri dear enjoys his balls, and I enjoy his company when he's happy, so I ask you to not hex off his balls," James replied, and Riley slammed her head against the table.

"You guys are turning into pervy wankers," she groaned.

"Exactly my thoughts! Good luck during the match, Riley," and Lily stormed out of the Hall.

"Great going," sighed Peter, rolling his eyes at the grumpy hazel-eyed boy.

"Here's an idea! Why don't we go to the pitch?" suggested Remus. The others agreed, bid Mary, Alice, and Bella goodbye, shouldered their brooms, and set off for the pitch. Once in the changing rooms, Riley quickly loaded herself with her gear, shin guards, arm guards, gloves, and her lucky shoes that had won her first place in every track meet she had competed in during primary school. Formerly held together by silvery duct tape, the black Converse were now in almost-new condition, with a few pieces of tape left behind, as Riley thought, to give it character and keep the memories of her racing triumphs. Riley sighed, now in full gear, she was alone. Being the only girl on the team, the girl's changing rooms were otherwise unoccupied.

_Perfect._

"_Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?"_

_Avihm, don't you trust me?_

"_No,"_

_Hurtful._

"All alone, no one around, and about fifteen minutes of free time," cackled Riley.

"_Sharp as a knife, and you fit like a glove. That is no way to live, that is no way to love, full of fear in your skin, and the weakness in giving in. Stabbed in the back, but you feel no pain, push the heaviest doors that you can't open. Yeah, they tied me up, and my body lies still, again,"_ sang Riley, dancing around the room, holding the narrow end of her broomstick as a microphone. She hopped onto the counters, swinging her hips, kicking her legs, and waving her arms like she was having muscle spasms. The song she was singing wasn't a fast song, but who said Riley ever danced to the tempo?

"_I've got the salt skin, running to where he is, never going to give in, even with the strength. He's stealing salt skin, telling me I'm winning wars they created, just to understand the meaning. Hands on strings and my mouth open, find the perfect words that I've not spoken, and I won't tell the truth unless you want me to. For all the times that I lost my head, when it rolled to the floor and I found it again, but when it came back, no I didn't know my own name!" _Repeating the chorus, Riley twirled, but tripped on the tail of her broomstick, and fell face first to the floor. The second year, swearing, pulled herself off the ground, mounted her broom, and flew off to the entering stand, where the rest of the team was already gathered.

"Ready, you lot?" boomed Davey, beaming at them all. Enthusiastic roars met this very small pep talk, and a magically amplified voice, Mary's voice, came from nowhere.

"THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" The wooden wall in front of the seven players rose up, and they all flew out onto the pitch, showing off for the crowd.

"This year's team has many new additions, the only original being the captain, Davey Gudgeon! We've got Davey, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Riley Stevens! Now, the Slytherins!" the crowd booed, "Captain, Andromeda Black, Evan Rosier, Walden Macnair, Marius Avery, Vincent Crabbe, Severus Snape, and Theodore Nott. Now, Madame Hooch comes out to the field, captains shake hands-the match begins!"

The fourteen players rose into the air, Keepers moving to the scoring areas, Chasers nabbing at the Quaffle, Beaters swinging their bats, and the Seekers flying up high, eyes sharp for the Snitch.

"OI! SLYTHERIN!" bellowed Riley, gaining the attention of her rival Seeker.

"What do you want?" he seethed.

"Your surname,"

"Under what reasons do you require my surname?"

"I want to know who you are!"

"Rosier. Evan Rosier. Satisfied?"

"Not until I catch the Snitch!" she called back cheerily, then swerved forward, poking Rosier's nose, and flying away, choosing to ignore the roar of rage coming from the Slytherin she had just nose beeped.

"Why-the _hell-_would you do that?" Rosier snapped.

"Felt like it! Whatcha gonna do about it, Rosy-posy!"

"How dare you! How DARE you taint the pure, proud name of Rosier with your foul Muggle puns! You're Stevens, the Mudblood, aren't you?"

"Yup, that's me! Blood as contaminated as the mud on your face!"

"What? I don't have mud on my-" Riley quickly threw a ball of mud at the former's face, and it landed with a splat. She laughed hysterically, as Rosier swiped it off his face, glaring at Riley. If looks could kill, Riley would be dead a thousand times over.

"_WHERE DID YOU EVEN __**GET **__THAT?"_ roared the Slytherin.

"Magic, Slytheridiot!"

"You scum! First you taint the noble name of my ancestors, now you insult Slytherin! I'll show you-"

"SNITCH!" screamed Riley, pointing in some random direction. Rosier stopped for a split second, then swerved around, speeding off.

"It appears Rosier's seen the Snitch! Wait, where's he going?" With a loud BANG, Rosier collided into the commentator's podium.

"TRICKED!" yelled Riley, laughing once more.

"Apparently Stevens has tricked Rosier! Clever move, Riley! Score's now 70-20, Gryffindor in the lead, and OH! Snape has just thrown a Bludger at Stevens! How is that even possible! That's the whistle, penalty to Gryffindor. Potter comes up to take the penalty, he shoots… SCORES! 80-20, catch the Snitch Riley!" The Slytherins booed, and Mary retaliated by swearing at them. Suddenly, Riley flew towards the ground, and seeing Rosier coming directly towards her, pulled the maneuver she did at tryouts, locking her legs, going upside down, swerving up and sideways, and caught the Snitch in her outstretched palm.

"DID YOU SEE THAT! RILEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 230-20, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The rest of the Gryffindor team piled onto Riley, causing a huge group hug, while the latter struggled to stay on their brooms.

* * *

><p>"I know this is the second time this has happened. You were confronted by Bellatrix last year,"<p>

Riley, in some random corridor somewhere in the castle(she really had no idea where the hell she was), was being confronted by a bodiless voice, somewhere in the shadows. If it was a Slytherin, Riley was ready. Anyone else, and she did _not _know what she was going to do. The figure showed themselves, looking like a carbon copy of Bellatrix Black. This was not Bellatrix, the grey eyes Riley saw in Sirius every day held no hostility, and the hair, albeit curly and wild like Bellatrix's, was brown, and much prettier.

"Andromeda," the girl introduced herself, holding out her hand to Riley. Riley shook it tentatively, eyeing her.

"What do you want? And how did you know about Bellatrix?"

"It was no secret, my sister bragged to the entirety of Slytherin how she broke your arm,"

"Bloody bigot,"

"There are many things she is, a bigot including them. You saw how she treats people like you, she's very prejudiced,"

"That doesn't explain why you are here,"

"I'm here about Sirius,"

Silence.

"Oh."

"I assume he has told you about his, er, less than royal treatment at home?"

"One wouldn't exactly call it less than royal, his mother set his hair on fire."

"Aunt Walburga…" Andromeda sighed, a frown gracing her features.

"Your reason for bringing this up is?"

"Please protect him. I'm going to be disowned, I know it, and I will not be able to protect him anymore. You can, please keep him safe. Walburga and Orion will eventually disown him, and when that time comes, all hell will break loose within Sirius' family. Be there for him,"

"Of course I will,"

"Tell him I said hello. I do miss him,"

"Okay. Bye, Andromeda,"

"Good luck, Riley,"

**There! I hope you enjoyed. I'm not really happy with the Riley/Andromeda meeting, it could have been loads better, but I had block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it and now I know people enjoy what I write. **

**Review Replies:**

**hpfan224: Thank you, I'm glad my pathetic attempts at humor aren't going unnoticed. Chapters will be short, I have like a permanent case of block.**

**I-Await-A-Protector: It's okay! I'm just glad you're still enjoying my story! Haha, yeah I got that. But Siriusly, turtles are great. =3**

**swimdiva87: Don't worry, I won't stop. Thank you for reviewing, it means so much to me. Yeah, things happen, but I'm glad you like my story! :)**

**Synchro lover: What does :L mean?**

**random: You aren't potter or potterhead, are you? Cause that person spells Riley like riely. Riley's wand core is phoenix feather.**

**Thank you so much, everyone! Five reviews and the next update is yours! Peace!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**_Listening to: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift_  
><strong>


	8. Here We Go Again

**Dang, six reviews! Thanks to all, and enjoy the chapter! =3**

Here We Go Again

Riley Stevens was bored.

Normally, this wouldn't be a threat to the entire student body of Hogwarts, but the days before Christmas break were few, and the teachers were giving next to no homework. Even in classes, they hardly did anything, and were usually dismissed early. Now it was the weekend, and there was absolutely nothing to do. The five Marauders were currently sitting in their dormitory, being bored.

"Do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade? We haven't been in ages…" suggested James.

"It's Tuesday, and we've got classes," Remus growled.

"So we skip. We don't do anything in class anyway, why not spend our time doing something that won't bore us to tears?" Sirius said.

"I'm all for it," agreed Riley, and Peter nodded his head.

"No," said Remus stubbornly, pulling on his robes, "I'm not skipping, and if you guys skip, I'll tell McGonagall you went to Hogsmeade."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked James.

"Piss off," snapped Remus, and he swung his book bag over his shoulder before stalking out of the room.

"I think he's just tired, and the stress of the holidays is coming up on him," Peter said dismissively.

"Speaking of the holidays, what are we doing?" Riley asked, as the four made their way out of Gryffindor tower and towards the Great Hall.

"I'm going home, my mum is sick and she needs me," replied Peter, eyes downcast. Riley comfortingly slung an arm over his shoulders.

"S'okay, Pete, I'm going home, too," James said.

"I definitely won't. Spending more time than necessary with my so called family will destroy my mind. What about you, Riley?" asked Sirius.

"My parents are on vacation right now, and they won't be able to have me home," sighed Riley.

"I know! You two can spend break at my place! My mum would love to have you over again, and nobody should be alone at Christmas," James suggested, face in a wide smile.

"I'll write my parents, they'll agree," said Riley.

"I'm in, too. Who the hell cares what my parents think?" laughed Sirius. As they walked into the Great Hall, the four Gryffindors saw Remus sitting at the table, head nearly in his porridge.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Riley asked concernedly, sitting next to him.

"Go away," he mumbled.

"What's wrong? You look awful," asked James.

"I-" started Remus, but the words seemed to get caught in his throat, and he just shook his head, blinking away tears.

"Please, Remus, tell us what's wrong. We're here for you," said Riley.

"My aunt's sick again. It's worse this time, and I have to go home again. I'm really worried about her," admitted Remus, looking up. Suddenly, the other four swept him up in a hug, nearly suffocating aforementioned boy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine soon," comforted Sirius.

"Come on, let's go to class," Peter said, and the five grabbed a few muffins, stuffing them in their mouths as they walked out of the Hall, across the courtyard, into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Riley sat next to Lily with Remus, and Peter, Sirius, and James sat in the back.

"Welcome, students, I trust you have all read the assigned pages from your book?" asked Professor Gale, walking into the classroom. There was an unenthusiastic mumble from the class, and Gail sighed and shook her head.

"You're second years! Come on, next year is a big year for you all, and if you don't do your studies, don't complain when you fail my class. For those of you who have been attempting to succeed, this next exercise should be a breeze. We shall be dueling! Now, before any of you get any bright ideas, _I_ will be picking your partners. Stevens and Burke, Gray and Rosier, Potter and Snape, Pettigrew and Goyle, Evans and Greengrass, McKinnon and Miss Flint, Black and Mr Flint, McDonald and Bulstrode, and Lupin with Yaxley. In that order, Stevens and Burke, come to the front," commanded the professor, and Riley left her seat, hesitantly making her way up to the front.

"GO!" barked Professor Gale, and the two quickly drew their wands.

"_Everte Statum!" _screeched Burke, pointing her wand at Riley menacingly. A jet of lit burst from her wand, sending Riley over the desks, until she hit the wall near the door.

"Keep it minor, Burke, five points from Slytherin!" Gale snapped. Riley stumbled to her feet, and marched down the aisle, wand trained on Burke.

"_Furnunculus!" _bellowed Riley, and boils sprung up on Burke's face.

"_Impedimenta!" _

"_Slugulus Erecto!" _Huge, slimy green slugs erupted from Burke's mouth, and she doubled over, getting on her hands and knees on the ground, vomiting more slugs.

"Stevens! Ten points from Gryffindor, that was completely unnecessary! Rosier, take her to the Hospital Wing. Snape, Potter, come on up!" No one dared to argue with the vehement professor, though James had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he fingered his wand, walking to the front to face Snape.

"GO!" Immediately, the two fired off spells.

"_Anteoculatia!"_

"_Melofors!"_

"BOYS! THAT IS IT! IF YOU CAN NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY AND KEEP FROM HARMING EACH OTHER, THEN WE WILL NOT DUEL! Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and detention for both of you! Class dismissed! Now get out of my sight!" commanded Gale, and the students rushed out of the classroom, Slytherins wanting to get away from Gryffindors, Gryffindors wanting to get away from Slytherins, and the whole class was eager to get away from the Professor's rage.

"Damn, James, we screwed up," said Riley, irritably pulling on a lock of her hair.

"Now what do we do?" sighed Sirius.

"All in favor of kidnapping Remus and going to Hogsmeade, say aye. Aye!" James said.

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"NAY! Nay, nay!" Remus growled.

"What are you, a horse? Come on, to Hogsmeade!"

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

_Sigh._ "No,"

"Are we there yet?"

_Sigh. _"No,"

"Are we there now?"

"No, Sirius,"

"How bout now?"

"Not yet,"

"Are we there **now**?"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, SIRIUS, WE'RE NOT THERE YET!"

"Oh. Okay,"

_Sigh._

"99 bottles of Firewhiskey on the wall, 99 bottles of Firewhiskey, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of Firewhiskey!"

"I will kill you in your sleep if you continue that annoying song,"

"That's not very nice,"

"Shut up,"

"Shut up is a mean word,"

"It's actually two words,"

"Quiet, you,"

Two minutes later, the Marauders stood at the end of the passage, the trapdoor to Dervish and Banges above them.

"Zonko's first?" asked James gleefully.

"Then Honeydukes," Riley said.

"Or we could just go back…"

"Quiet, Remy," said Sirius, pushing open the trapdoor and climbing up. The others followed him, walked through the cellar, then out the back door, into the snow.

"It's freezing. We should have brought jumpers," commented Peter as they trudged towards Zonko's.

"It'll be warmer one we're inside. After Honeydukes, we should go to the Three Broomsticks. We haven't been there before, have we?" asked Sirius.

"No, we haven't. That's a shame, next time we come, we'll go there first," James replied.

"That is possibly the best idea you've ever come up with," Remus said.

"What about Hug a Slytherin day?"

"No, that sucked,"

"Oh, how you wound me Remy! I MAY NEVER RECOVER FROM THIS ABUSE!" wailed James, flinging himself onto Remus.

"Get-off-me-you're-so-fat!" gasped Remus, as he struggled under the very fat James.

"You are fat, James," commented Riley. James scowled and sat criss cross on the snow covered ground, pouting like a three year old.

"James get your fat butt off the ground before we go to Zonko's without you," groaned Peter, extending his hand to help James off the ground. James took it, stood up, stuck his tongue out at them, and stomped off towards Zonko's. Sighing, the other Marauders followed him, only to find him practically drooling over some new Nose-Biting Teacups. He was also ignoring the fact that the teacup was repeatedly latching its jaws onto his nose.

"Let's get this idiot a teacup and go, Zonko's is probably bad for his health," sighed Riley, and she plucked the cup off of James' nose, taking it to the front, and sliding over a couple of Galleons. Returning to the front of the store, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were dragging James, kicking and screaming, out the front door.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed.<p>

His friends were worried about him, he knew that. Well, more worried about the state of his aunt. Who did not really exist. He couldn't keep his secret forever, but he could sure as hell try.

Now he was sitting alone on the falling apart rocking chair, head in his hands. It always seemed so real, frightening like an impending storm, moments before the transformation. That night from nearly four years ago had destroyed nearly everything about him: his ability to trust, the gorgeous brown eyes he had as a child, his love of fun and excitement, and brought him a fear of socializing. He had tucked himself into a shell, built walls, and guarded himself from any more betrayal and hurt. The freezing December air blew through the cracks in the thin wall, and Remus shivered. He had nothing with him except a few pain potions in a drawer if he woke before Madam Pomfrey, and the boxers he was wearing. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, being what he was really sucked.

The full moon shined through the window, catching Remus' eye.

* * *

><p>"Reckon Remus is okay?" asked Peter, getting into bed.<p>

"He seemed pretty upset about his aunt at breakfast, but his aunt always pulls through, remember what he told us? I'm sure everything will be fine soon," James replied. Riley watched as the three boys got into bed, sighing. It just wasn't the same without Remus there, like a piece of the puzzle missing. The Marauders just weren't the Marauders when any of them were missing. Soon, the sounds of Peter's snores, Sirius' light sleeptalking, and James' calm shuffling in bed filled the otherwise silent room, but Riley was still awake, looking out at the window. Suddenly, she saw the full moon, and smiled lightly. The full moon was her favorite moon, it always looked so gorgeous up in the sky. Riley reached under her bed, pulled out her rarely used diary, a quill, and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Remus is back at home tonight, and I miss him already. The others do too, but they certainly don't show it as much as I guess I do. It's only about a day, but knowing that he's so torn up over his sick aunt makes us all feel uneasy. James looks like he's dying to check up on him, but we can't get ahold of Floo powder, and anyway, none of us know Remus' Floo address. Apparition is definitely out, we're only thirteen, well, James and Peter are still twelve, but it'd be impossible for any of us. Besides, you can't Apparate in or out of Hogwarts. The only other mode of wizard transportation I know of is brooms, and not even James and Sirius are stupid enough to try and fly all the way from here in Scotland, to somewhere where we don't even know how to find. Tonight's a full moon, I wish Remus were here to see it with me. I'm sure he sees it at home. It's comforting to know that we're miles apart, and he's having troubles, we're still seeing the same moon. If the others were still awake, I would tell them that, it would probably ease their minds at least a little bit._

_Peace and love,_

_Riley_

"Remus, come back soon,"

**Hm. That was a different ending than the ones I usually use, but I like how it turned out. I hate them not knowing, so they'll find out soon. Not telling which chapter, but soon.**

**Review Replies:**

**Allie Knight-Thanks! I think chapter 7 was probably the deepest I've gone into humor, which pleases me greatly. I realize I'm not putting enough emphasis on the Marauders/Snape rivalry, so hopefully, that sheds some light on the few bits of canon I'm keeping to this story. I'll definitely check that out, I have a fictionpress account as well, same pen name, though. :/**

**random: Oh, no, that's okay! Sorry, I just get paranoid when I see likenesses in a situation, being the detectivey Ravenclaw that I am. Is detectivey even a word? There are little red squiggles under it, so I'm guessing no. :/ I use the :/ emoticon a lot. Hm.**

**swimdiva87: Interesting to know! That probably won't be for a while, she's super short and scrawny, so it'll be about fifth or sixth year before she gets anything like that. That's a lot of evil. Kind of like my sixth grade teacher. She's like a female version of Slughorn, from the fatness to the prejudice. And don't even get me started on how biased she is. :/**

**I-Await-A-Protector: Thanks! It's hard for me to write Quidditchy stuff, so I just settled for commentary and a Riley/Rosier feud. :/ I MUST STOP USING THE :/ EMOTICON SO MUCH! ARGH!**

**Five reviews, and BAMF! New chapter. Keep em coming, please, I LOVE feedback! :) HA! Finally something other than the :/ emoticon. :D**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**_Listening to: Crazier by Taylor Swift_**


	9. Santa

**Hey guys! It's not been three reviews, but whatever, here ya go!**

Santa

Groaning, Remus Lupin opened his eyes, immediately regretting it, with the vast amount of white he was seeing reflected a lot of light directly in his eyes.

"Good morning, Remus," said Madam Pomfrey, smiling lightly, as she entered the private room Remus was in.

"W-where-" stuttered Remus, before his throat became too dry for words and he broke into a coughing fit. Pomfrey sighed and held a cup of water to his lips, helping him down it.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, dear. It seems last night was rather rough on you. Was something bothering you?" Pomfrey asked.

"Well… I was worried about how I have to lie to my friends. They think I'm visiting a really sick aunt, and I know they're worried about me. I was tired and feeling really bad this morning, so I snapped at them, and I couldn't tell them it was the full moon making me feel bad, so I just said my aunt was sicker than usual," sighed Remus.

"If it worries you so much, why don't you just tell them?" suggested Pomfrey. Remus immediately sat up in bed, than regretting it, with the flash of pain in his chest and arm.

"Broken ribs and wrist, I can fix that easily,"

"I won't tell them. I won't,"

"Maybe you should eventually, they'll figure it out sooner or later, and I think it would mean a lot more to them if they heard it from you," Remus shook his head stubbornly, "Remus, don't you trust them?"

"I trust them, but I wouldn't blame them for not wanting to be associated with a monster like me," said Remus, and Pomfrey lightly smacked his head.

"You're not a monster,"

* * *

><p>"Remus!" cried Riley, a smile lighting up her face as Remus walked into the dormitory. She rushed over to him, hugging him tightly around the middle, but backed away when she heard his hiss of pain.<p>

"You okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Fine," lied Remus, avoiding eye contact.

"No, you're not,"

"It's nothing,"

"That makes it sound like you don't care if you're in pain. Remus John Lupin, I demand you tell me what is wrong with you!" snapped Riley, green eyes flashing. Remus, being the sensible Ravenclaw in the wrong house that he was, decided it was best not to provoke an angry female, and quickly lied.

"I'm just tired. My aunt didn't get better until this morning, so I was sitting in a chair next to her nearly the entire night," he said, barely noticing Riley raising an eyebrow skeptically, but she believed the story, her brow coming back into view from underneath her bangs.

"Suppose you're not up for pranking, then, huh?"

"Not really. Want to play chess?"

"Remus, you know I'm no good,"

"All the more reason to play you and not James or Sirius,"

"Now you have damaged my pride,"

"Why don't you take me up on my offer then, regain your nobility,"

"Loser asks a Slytherin on a date,"

"Deal,"

James, Sirius, and Peter entered the room nearly half an hour later to witness Riley throw chess pieces across the board at Remus' head, while Remus smirked.

"Remus, you're back! Riley, why are you throwing chess pieces at him?" asked Sirius.

"I have to ask a Slytherin out since I lost," Riley growled, death glaring at the lot of them.

"Ask out an older year, then there's no way they'd say yes," James advised, taking a seat next to Remus.

"Hmph,"

* * *

><p>On the snow-covered Platform 9 34, Riley, Sirius, and James were searching the crowds for Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Remus and Peter had both left earlier.

"James!" called out a female voice, and Mrs. Potter rushed towards them, pulling the three second years into a hug.

"Hello, dears, how has your year been?" she asked kindly, leading them towards some fireplaces where Mr. Potter was standing.

"It's been great, Mum," James replied.

"I'm glad that I've been getting less letters from Professor McGonagall," laughed Mr. Potter, embracing his son warmly, then hugging Riley and Sirius.

"Ah, I'm afraid dear Remy has been an influence. We must corrupt him!" said Riley, laughing and shaking the snow off of her.

"I'm surprised we haven't been able to yet," sighed Sirius.

"We'll show him the fun of pranking someday, mark my words," James cackled.

"Why don't we get you three home before you get arrested or something?" asked Mrs. Potter, smiling. James and Sirius took Riley's hands, and they stepped into the Floo.

"Potter Manor!" they shouted together, and Riley nearly threw up as they began traveling. It was almost a sea of green fire, with occasional flashes of other places, which only made Riley more nauseous. She shut her eyes, only barely having time to realize her mistake before they all tumbled, headfirst, out of the Floo. James and Sirius managed to steady themselves as they landed on their arms on the floor, but Riley crashed into a wooden table, screaming in pain.

"RILEY!" James and Sirius were immediately at her side, pulling her up onto the couch and worriedly staring into her eyes. The only thing Riley could register was the blurry images of her best friends, the muffled yells as they tried to orientate her, and the throbbing in her head. In another green flash, Dorea and Charlus were out of the fire, and over by the Marauders in an instant.

"What happened to her?" asked Charlus.

"She fell out of the Floo, hit her head on the table," Sirius said weakly.

"Has she responded yet?"

"No, she seems completely out of it,"

"Probably a mild concussion. _Aguamenti," _said Dorea, and a splash of water burst of her wand tip and hit Riley's face. She shook her head a bit, blinked a couple of times, before her eyes widened and she grabbed her injured head.

"I'll get a pain potion," Charlus offered, and he left the room.

"Are you okay, Riley?" asked James.

"Do I _look_ okay, James?" growled Riley, through gritted teeth, eyes clenched shut.

"Sorry, stupid question," James said, and he slipped Riley's small hand into his own, trying to keep her mind off the pain in her head.

"I _hate_ Floo," Moments later, Charlus came rushing back into the room, a small vial clenched in his hand. Riley immediately downed it, not giving a shit about the taste, before her eyes slowly came open and her vice like grip on James' hand eased.

"You okay now?" Sirius asked.

"Much better," replied Riley, and they helped her off the couch, heading upstairs. The three dragged their trunks into a large room which Riley immediately recognized as James'. There were large posters of the players from Puddlemere United, easily recognized by the navy blue robes with golden bulrushes. There were several pictures of players for England, though Riley knew none of them.

"You support Puddlemere too?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, you saw these posters last summer! You just now realized that?" James scoffed.

"Maybe…" muttered Sirius, as Riley laughed.

"You're pretty slow on the uptake, Sirius,"

"Why don't we go to bed?" suggested James, "the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner it'll be CHRISTMAS!"

"Uh, James, I hate to burst your bubble, but it's only the 22nd,"

"Damn,"

**Ugh. I am _not _happy with this ending, but if I kept it later it would really be mean of me, so here! 4 reviews, the next one's yours! Oh, and I thought I'd warn you in advance, I will not be able to post Friday, Saturday, or early Sunday. If we're lucky, I might get one out on Thursday and one late Sunday, but Thursday is highly unlikely. 4 reviews! :D**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**_Listening to: The Story of Us by Taylor Swift_**


	10. Werewolf

**Aw, crap. I'm really sorry, guys, my parents picked me up from my retreat later than expected, then I had a Scouts meeting, and then I got sick. Please don't hate me for this. :'(**

Werewolf

January 4, and all the Marauders had returned to Hogwarts. And, as usual, Riley was about to kill Sirius in his sleep.

"Sirius freaking Black!" growled Riley, clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry!" said Sirius.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"It was only a potion!"

"Only a-you idiot!" screeched Riley, but her rage faded as Remus stumbled down the stairs into the common room, pale, eyes bloodshot, and looking like he would fall over any second.

"Okay, Rems? You look like crap," she said.

"Duly noted," groaned Remus, flopping onto a couch.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing," she suggested, but Remus shook his head.

"No, I'll go by myself," he said.

"I'm going too, Sirius, the idiot, fed me a funny potion and I am going to puke my guts out," The two started out of the portrait hole, leaning on each other for support. Sirius looked at the others worriedly.

"Think one of us should go with them?" he asked.

"Riley seems pretty pissed at you, I wouldn't go near her for a while if I were you," advised James.

"I'll go, you guys go plan a prank or something," suggested Peter, and he headed out. Sitting on the couch, the two boys faced each other.

"Pete's right, we haven't pulled a prank in a long time. Suggestions, my good buddy?" James asked.

"Of course, Jamsie-poo. How about a snowstorm in the Great Hall?"

"Lame,"

"OH, HOW YOU WOUND ME JAMSIE! Actually, we could put a potion on the snowflakes to make everyone cluck like a chicken after any of the professors talk!"

"Brilliant! Back up to your usual status, Siri, now let's prepare for this prank!" They skipped out of the common room gaily.

* * *

><p><em>A growl was coming from bushes, getting louder as the menace got closer to him. He was backing away, brown eyes wide with fear. A twig snapped, and he screamed as a huge, mangled wolf bounded out of its hiding place. The sharp teeth immediately sank into his shoulder. He was screaming and crying as the wolf bit into his side.<em>

"_Remus!" screamed his father, running out of the house to see the wolf claw up his torso. His dad drew a wand, pointing it at the wolf._

"Protego!" _The wolf snarled, but retreated, running off into the woods._

"_Remus… Remus… Remus…"_

_Someone was calling his name…_

"Remus!" Remus awoke with a start, looking up into Madam Pomfrey's concerned eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Ten minutes until the moon rises. We need to go," whispered Pomfrey. Remus swore and leaped out of bed, ignoring every muscle in him crying out in protest. All the tiring effects of the full moon were forgotten as he ran out of the castle, straight towards the Whomping Willow, using full werewolf speed. As soon as he reached the tree, he grabbed a nearby stone and flung it at the base of the tree. There was a satisfactory crack as the branches stopped moving, and Remus ran into the passage. He pushed open the trapdoor, pulled off his pajamas, locked them in a drawer, and stood in the middle of the room, waiting. As the sky began darkening, tracing his scar. It was the most prominent scar he had, from the bite that ruined his life. He had a feeling that would come back to haunt him tonight. The full moon rose, his nails becoming claws, sinking into his bare chest. He screamed.

An agonized scream woke Riley from her sleep, and she stared at the clock. Nearly midnight. Her ears pricked for the sound, Riley pushed off the covers and stepped out of bed. The sound was like the howl of a wolf, but somehow, it had sounded like Remus. That wasn't possible, though, he was in the bed next to her. Maybe she should tell him about it. Riley pulled the blanket off, but the bed was empty. Growling in frustration, she looked out into the night sky, gasping as she saw the full moon. Back in November, it was a full moon when Remus was visiting his aunt, and now he was gone again. Too excited to sleep, Riley ran out of the Hospital Wing, racing towards Gryffindor Tower, coming to a stop in front of the portrait of the snoozing Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed!" she whispered, effectively waking the Fat Lady. She dived behind the stone banister, hiding herself from view.

"Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed!" hissed Riley.

"Alright then, don't show me who you are," sighed the Lady, and she swung open, and Riley ran in, up to the dormitory. She knew where James kept his cloak, in the bottom of his trunk, which was where she found it. Riley pulled it on, sneaking back out of the Tower, to the library.

"_The Wizard's Directory of Magical Creatures," _breathed Riley, as she looked over the book's cover. Flipping through the pages, she found the werewolf section quickly.

_ The werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a person that transforms into a savage wolf the night of every full moon. Once in wolf form, the werewolf has no control over themselves, and has a desire for meat and blood. When there is no one to attack, the werewolf will harm themselves. Around the full moon, werewolves appear pale, sickly, they have no appetite, and generally feel sick._

"James! Sirius! Peter!" yelled Riley, as she ran into the dormitory the next day.

"Riley? Are you okay?" Peter asked, on seeing her panic-stricken face.

"He's going to go berserk when he finds out we know, oh, he's always been so afraid that we might leave him! Why did it have to be him?"

"Riley, what's going on?" asked Sirius.

"Remus is a werewolf!" A shocked silence took over the room. Peter's jaw dropped, Sirius was confused, but James looked sad.

"After all this time, he never told us," sighed James.

"What do we do?" asked Peter.

"Confront him," Sirius replied.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Remus walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, insecurities filling his mind. Riley was gone when he had gotten back from the Shrieking Shack, and if she had seen he was not there, she would start suspecting things. When he walked in, James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting on Sirius' bed, looking over a notebook. Suddenly, Riley came in, closing the door.<p>

"Hey, Remus," she said, but Remus noted the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

_Crap, _thought Remus, _she suspects something._

"Mate, can we talk?" asked James.

"About what?" Remus asked nervously. Riley sat on her bed, pulling a diary from under her pillow.

"Remus is visiting his aunt again, it's a full moon," she read, looking up at him.

"You get tired and sick around when you leave, which is always around the full moon, and you come back injured. You disappeared last year, too," explained Sirius.

"Umm…"

"Remus," said Riley, and he turned to look at her. She looked unusually serious.

"Last year, in the Room of Requirements, you said that you had kept a big secret from us. We need to know the truth. You're a werewolf, aren't you?" Remus did not reply, "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am," he said, not looking up. Suddenly, he felt Riley pull him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing so tight he thought he would choke. When she let go, he stared incredulously.

"What, no screaming? No backing away in horror? I'm a monster," Riley's eyes grew dark, and she slapped him across the face.

"Remus John Lupin, don't you ever refer to yourself as a monster again! You are _not _a monster, you are perfectly normal 343 days of the year! We are your friends, and I'll be crap before I abandon you for something so small!"

"Small?"

"Yes, it is very small! It's not your fault you're a werewolf, and being one only means that there are a few nights when you turn into a wolf and have no control over yourself! It has nothing to do with you whatsoever!" After a few moments of silence, Remus pulled Riley into a hug.

"We love you, Rems," Riley said.

The Marauders sat there a long time, looking out the windows into the night sky, listening to the rain, until Remus broke the silence, minutes later.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"Of course we wouldn't," Sirius replied. Riley, deep in thought, suddenly seemed to come out of a trance.

"Moony," she said, barely louder than a whisper.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Moony," Riley repeated, "Remus 'Moony' Lupin."

**HALLELUJAH! FINA-FREAKIN-LLY! You guys have no idea how long I have waited for this chapter. I'm really glad I got that out of the way, and the nickname. This chapter was really fun to right, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Review Replies:**

**I-Await-A-Protector- Heh, Jingle bells, Santa smells, Rudolf laid an egg, the magic sleigh lost its brakes, and all the elves are gay! xD**

**random: There's an upside of anonymous reviewing. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy them deeply. :) Oh, veela, that would be cool. I got that from someone's profile, I'm such a copy-paste person. :/ I love randomness and mental insanity and SCONES! :D**

**Allie Knight: I really wanted to do Christmas morning, but it would have taken ages and every one would be so mad and throw tomatoes and form an angry mob with pitchforks and torches. I am a Taylor Swift fan, I really love her music, and I recently went to her concert! It was great. Of course Riley will be an Animagus, she's a Marauder too! :D I had a little trouble with the nickname, but I've got one that I'm probably definitely going to use for her. Wish granted! Remus has been revealed! Oh, I love the Serious Sirius pun. :D**

**Oh, great, now I'm using the :D emoticon a billion times. :/**

**5 reviews, the next chapter's yours!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**_Listening to: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence_  
><strong>


	11. Badger Munchies

**Hey, everyone! Sorry this one's a bit late, I'm up to my eyeballs in preparations for Quiz Bowl tomorrow. :/ Hope you enjoy this one!**

Badger Munchies

"Alice the Gryffie firstie versus Frankie-poo the Huffluffledufflepuff round one, ding ding!" teased Riley as Alice stormed back to her seat, glaring.

"Shut. Up. Who does he think he is? Just because Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff in a few weeks does not give him rights to be a total git!" Alice growled, stabbing her food.

"Don't worry, Alice, it's just the nature of a Quidditch maniac boy," reasoned Lily. Sighing, Alice put her head on the table.

"I know I shouldn't be worried, seeing as we're only twelve, but when we got older, I really want to go out with him!"

"Relax, Al, as soon as he realizes he was acting like a prat, he'll make it up to you, I promise. It's young love, easily mended before you get in a relationship," Bella said.

"Exactly, like with James and Lily. My little Jamsie-poo has the hots for our Flower, and one day, they'll get together and go snog somewhere. They'll have arguments, guaranteed, but I know James would never let his Lils go," Lily promptly shoved Riley off of the bench, face red as a beet.

"Potter and I will _never _go out," Lily snapped.

"Oh Lily-Flower, James may not admit it, but he does like you. When a boy likes a girl, he bugs the hell out of her. He'll realize it soon, and ask you out incessantly,"

"Merlin help me," Lily groaned, and slammed her head on the table as she saw James, Sirius, and Remus running towards them.

"Riley, Quidditch practice!" gasped Sirius, beckoning her madly towards them.

"Damn! I forgot!" hissed Riley, and she leapt out of her seat, running out of the Great Hall. Fortunately, she didn't need to run all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, she kept her stuff in the girl's changing rooms. The four ran into the changing rooms, Riley grabbing her robes, slipping into them, pulling her hair into a ponytail, and picking up her broom. She raced out of the changing rooms, looking very disheveled, fastening her robes.

"Forget something, Riley?" laughed Davey. On looking down, Riley saw she was barefoot.

"Ah, screw it, Davey, I'm too tired," she sighed. Davey just laughed, pointed his wand at her feet, Conjuring a pair of shoes.

"Heads up!" he called, tossing the Snitch towards her. Riley reflexively caught it in her left palm, allowing it to slide up her arm and around her shoulders as it unfurled its wings, coming to a stop on the tip of her right index finger.

"My head is up, Snitch in my grasp. Suggestions, oh captain?" asked Riley cheekily.

"Just get up in the air," ordered Davey.

"Aye aye, captain!" Riley mock saluted, then mounted her broom, the Snitch flying around her head.

"Okay, team, as you know, our match against Hufflepuff is coming up, and they're mad with the Bludgers. Chasers, you try and score as much as possible. Beaters, you try to protect everyone. Keeper, try to defend the hoops. Seeker, you catch the Snitch before a Bludger takes your head off,"

"I like to think I'm a match for two Bludgers, Dave," scoffed Riley, crossing her arms.

"Ah, but we won't be practicing with two Bludgers today. We will be practicing…" Davey levitated a wildly shaking box up to next to him, "with seven."

"Oh bloody hell," groaned Sirius. Davey just smiled wickedly and unlocked the box. The seven players scattered to avoid being killed by one of the mad Bludgers. Two Bludgers immediately went for Riley, and Sirius flew up to her, managing to knock away one of them, but the other was racing towards her, and she had to completely turn upside down to avoid it. Meanwhile, James, Davey, and Gideon were tossing the Quaffle back and forth in a sort of triangular motion, switching places as they threw to one another. Gideon chucked the Quaffle at the left hoop while Remus dodged a Bludger, and scored.

"Good job, Gideon!" called out Davey, wincing not a moment later when a Bludger hit his shoulder. He retrieved his wand, healing the break, then got back out onto the field. Riley suddenly spotted the Snitch, diving towards it, but three Bludgers went for her, and she screamed and began flying towards the opposite goal posts. Another Bludger joined the three following her, and she cried out in frustration.

"OH, WHAT THE HELL! WHY?" Fabian and Sirius dived into the mass of Bludgers, beating three of them away, but one got away, and without warning, smashed into her shin. She was wearing shin guards, so there was no break, but Riley had the feeling that there would be a nasty bruise there tomorrow.

"Keep going, Riley, you're doing great!" called Remus, giving her the thumbs up.

"Thanks, Moony!" she called back. Remus smiled a little bit at the nickname. The Marauders had agreed that since Riley had come up with it, it was only fair that Riley got to use the name first. She had been holding off on them, using it to drive them crazy, but she was sure James and Sirius had heard, and Peter would know as soon as they got back to the castle.

"RILEY!" she heard Sirius scream, and she turned around, her jaw dropping as she saw a Bludger flying directly towards her face.

"_Diffindo!" _bellowed Davey, and the Bludger disintegrated with a loud crack, but continued chasing her, in gravel form.

"Shit," muttered Riley, and she flew directly towards the ground, when she spotted the Snitch, grasping it in her hands.

"SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! CAN WE CALL OFF THIS MADNESS NOW?" James hollered to Davey.

"WE'VE GOT TO PRACTICE!" A Bludger suddenly slammed into Riley's side, breaking many of her ribs.

"GUDGEON, CALL OFF THE FUCKING PRACTICE _NOW_!" Riley screamed, holding her side, not even bothering to steer her broom. The handle went into the ground, flipping the broom over, and Riley flew off of it, falling to the grass on her injured side. She screamed in pain, tears streaking down her face as the rest of the team crowded around her, save for Sirius, who was busy demolishing the rest of the Bludgers with his wand.

"Riley! Riley, can you hear me?" whispered Remus frantically. Still sobbing Riley managed to let out a little squeak of acknowledgement.

"James, get Madame Pomfrey!" Fabian ordered, and James immediately mounted his broom, racing off towards the castle. He came back not two minutes later, carrying the matron on the back of his broom. As soon as they reached her, Pomfrey leaped off the broom, and Conjured a stretcher. Sirius, now done with destroying the Bludgers and hexing Davey, levitated her onto the stretcher, and they all went off towards the castle at mad speed. They reached the Hospital Wing in a matter of seconds, where Pomfrey set her on the bed and immediately fed her a pain potion.

"Are you okay, Riley?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"What the hell do you think? Don't ask that question, you bloody moron!" hissed Riley through gritted teeth. The pain in her side had eased somewhat, but Pomfrey was setting her ribs back in place. Sirius' apologetic reply was all she registered before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!" screamed the voice of Riley, who had <em>Sonorus <em>cast on her by Gideon. Giant lion sock puppets were flying around the ceiling of the Great Hall, eating the sock puppet badgers.

"This is hilarious!" laughed Lily, wiping tears of mirth from her green eyes.

"Best show ever!" Sirius said. Riley smiled while she continued yelling OM NOM NOM_, _it had been insanity setting up the prank.

*FLASHBACK***[1]**

"Got the socks, Moony?" asked Riley, as Remus walked into the dorm. Remus nodded, setting down the large sack.

"How many lions should we make?" Sirius questioned.

"I think about four, they'll be pretty big," replied Peter, "_Engorgio."_ The orange sock Peter charmed suddenly started growing to an enormous size.

"Maybe we should go somewhere bigger," suggested James. The others gathered up the supplies, Peter shrinking the sock back to normal, and they headed out of the common room under James' Invisibility Cloak. Riley led the way, going to the mirror passage that led to Dervish and Banges. Once inside, they took off the cloak, Remus handing Riley a jar.

"_Incendio," _she said, and a large flame went inside the jar, and she levitated it up to the top of the passage, while Remus used a sticking charm. Now that the jar was up, a bright, albeit slightly eerie, light filled the passage.

"Right then, how many badgers?" questioned Remus.

"I think at least seven, they'll be eaten, and we want to keep the show going for a while," said Sirius. They silently got to work, enlarging 4 orange socks and 7 black ones. Riley dumped out the large bag of straw they had brought, duplicating it and charming it an orange-red, then charming it to the heads of the lion puppets. Peter was busy with the eyes, taking perfectly round rocks and charming them black, then sticking them in clear, plastic, round containers and sticking them to the heads of the puppets. Remus was charming large white stripes into the heads of the badger puppets, then growing out two spots of the sock for ears, and putting little pink spots on the tips of the sock for noses. James was charming the funnels to have pointy edges, making them white, then sticking them into the mouths of the lions. When they were finished, Riley, Sirius, and Remus got to work on the last part. Since they were the best at Charms, they charmed the lions to attack the badgers, then charmed them all to fly around. Meanwhile, James and Peter were charming large packets of red food coloring to the inside of the badger socks, so the badgers would appear to bleed when eaten.

*FLASHBACK*

A loud scoff next to Riley's ears brought her back from her daydream, and she looked up at Frank Longbottom, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Very amusing show, Stevens. Although, I think you've got your senses a little mixed up," he said, smirking. Riley rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to settle that on the pitch, won't we, Longbottom?" she asked.

"Indeed we shall, Stevens, indeed we shall,"

**[1] I didn't want to put the flashback in italics because in large quantities, for me, it's really annoying. Just a little FYI. :)**

**Review Replies:**

**random: Honestly, I am scared by that threat. Please don't sent a horde of gays on me, I'm a claustrophobic. :/**

**swimdiva87: Thanks! I do feel like when Iget chapters out late I'm being mean. Typical writer attitude, I guess.**

**Allie Knight: Thanks, and the Animagus will come soon. I'm having loads of trouble coming up with a nickname for Riley, but I've got a definite on her animal. I love Taylor too. The only songs I've heard from Speak Now are the ones I heard at her concert and looked up afterwards. Mine is definitely Long Live. I love that song, and there's loads of cool music videos that are Harry Potter, just go to Youtube and look up Long Live Harry Potter. **

**Queen of Ashes: Yeah, it's definitely one of my favorite Evanescence songs, I can never decide which one I like best. I'm glad you like the chapter. Of course, I could never do that to my Remy. Riley's Animagus is really cool, but _so _hard to come up with a nickname for. **

**Dracomalfoy69: Thanks, I have a lot of fun writing major points in the story. It gives me a lot of content to work with, so less block. :D**

**random: Whoah, you have officially earned the honor of being the first person to get two mentions in one author's note, simply because I'm too lazy to combine them. Yeah, I realized that too, and I feel so stupid for forgetting things like that. I'm writing a chapter soon, introducing him. Hopefully people won't be too mad. :/**

**I-Await-A-Protector: It's so hard for poor Remus, always thinking people hate him because of the wolf inside of him. :(**

**Next chapter might be a little late, I'm in a hotel room right now, out of town Quiz Bowl, and I am once again cursed with block, so getting the next one done will be pretty hard. Man, I have _got _to start doing my chapters in advance. At the beginning of the year, I start out with loads of pre-written chappies, but when I run out, I get block. Ugh, it's so hard. :(**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**5 reviews, chapter twelve is yours.**

**_Listening to: Are You Happy Now? by Megan and Liz_  
><strong>


	12. Prefectbusters

**Oh, I'm sorry that this is so late, guys, I would have posted it yesterday, but, as it was Halloween, I had plans. :/ Enjoy!**

Prefectbusters

Sirius Orion Black was dead to the world.

He wasn't dead, really, just sleeping heavily. Most of his limbs were hanging off of his bed, including his head, while his mouth was open, drool falling to the floor from it. He was wearing a Gryffindor colored t-shirt and boxers with broomsticks and Bludgers on them, also Puddlemere United socks.

Meanwhile, his roommates were snickering like mad, and taking pictures of him with Riley's Muggle camera. A flash of the camera finally brought Sirius out of his sleep, and he shook his head, blinking his eyes and wiping drool off his face, sitting up in bed. He barely had two seconds to register that Riley was taking pictures of him before he attacked.

"RILEY!" he screamed, launching himself at her. Riley just laughed and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and leapt over the railing, bounced onto the couch(over shrieking first years) and jumped onto the mantel of the fireplace. Nearly two seconds later, an enraged Sirius ran down the stairs after her, wand trained and expression livid.

"Cover up, Black!" groaned Lily, who was clearly disturbed at seeing Sirius in boxers. It was this that brought him to the realization that he was standing in the middle of the common room, in his boxers, shirt, and socks. He let out a cry of frustration before Riley, without warning, jumped off the mantel, onto Sirius' back, covering his eyes with her hands and forcing him to run forwards with her sudden weight.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled as they burst through the portrait hole, running down the stone staircases, through the halls.

"JUST KEEP GOING SIRI I'LL TELL YOU WHEN TO STOP!" Riley yelled over his screams, and she led him into a broom closet. The two slammed into the back of the closet, falling onto the floor.

"Well, well, Riley, a broom closet. Never thought you were the forward type, but-" Sirius smirked as Riley cut him off by hitting him upside the head.

"Shut up, you prat," she whispered, as she heard voices outside the door.

"Holtz, how many times have I told you? Barry and Peregrine want us to patrol this corridor, and I don't care if it _is _Saturday, I am going to fulfill my duties as a prefect!" snapped an angry female voice.

"Chill out, Reed. All I'm saying is we could be patrolling somewhere more interesting, or leave early…" a male voice trailed off.

"You're such a slacker. Heaven knows why Dumbledore made _you _a prefect," snarled the female, and footsteps stomped away.

"Oi, Reed! Wait up!" Sirius turned to Riley, who was sitting on the floor with a very evil look on her face.

"I know what we're doing today," she whispered maniacally. Suddenly, the two heard more voices outside the door, this time, belonging to James, Remus, and Peter.

"Calm down, James, I doubt Sirius will kill her," assured Peter, but James loudly sighed. Riley chose that moment to open the door, grab James around the neck, and pull him into the closet. Sirius dragged Peter in by his foot, and Remus followed, closing the door behind him.

"Bloody hell, Riley, you could have choked me!" James snapped.

"Stop whining, fatso. I have an amazing prank idea," Riley paused for effect, smirking at her comrades.

"What is it?" asked James, his anger replaced by that kid-on-Christmas spirit.

"We kidnap all of the prefects," replied Riley. Three of them let out a whispered cheer, while Remus sighed and pulled some parchment out of his bag.

"What's the parchment, Moonsy-poo?" asked Sirius.

"I made a list of all the prefects. I figured, if you're going to piss people off, you might as well know who not to piss off so you don't get detention and a billion points taken off," Remus laid the parchment down on the floor, smoothing it out.

"_Lumos," _muttered Peter, and a small light came from the end of his wand. The five Marauders looked over the list.

_Hufflepuff_

_5-Samuel Johnson, Sally Rogers_

_6-Damen Holtz, Joan Reed_

_7-Peter Hansen, Elena Eldritch_

_Ravenclaw_

_5-John Beck, Erin Young_

_6-John Dawlish, Ceria Hans_

_7-Aidan Kiely, Josephine Marat_

_Slytherin_

_5-Paul Bane, Amanda Bast_

_6-Euan Abercrombie, Aileen Summers_

_7-Eric Munch, Tina Lundstrom_

_Gryffindor_

_5-Sean Wright, Evelyn Yi_

_6-Robert Green, Isla Hitchens_

_7-Edric Vosper, Natalie McDonald_

_Head Boy-Barry Ryan, Ravenclaw_

_Head Girl-Peregrine Derrick, Hufflepuff_

"Bloody hell," breathed James, "that's a lot of people to kidnap."

"You say 'bloody hell' too much, James," reprimanded Remus. James just poked him in the eye.

"It _is _26 people. How are we going to do this?" Peter asked. As Riley opened her mouth to reply, the closet door opened, and two identical figures slipped inside.

"Count us in," they said simultaneously, and Riley smirked.

"Hello Fabian, Gideon," she greeted.

"So, how will we kidnap our _lovely _prefects?" questioned Fabian. Riley made a "hm" sound and took a quill from Remus' bag, and scribbled on a spare piece of parchment. After about a minute, she looked up.

"If I go with Sirius, Remus goes with James, Peter goes with Gideon, and Fabian is in his own special little group," Riley chose to ignore Fabian flicking her head, "and we all kidnap six prefects, Gideon and Fabian can kidnap the Heads while we lock the prefects in a room somewhere."

"Brilliant, Riley! And they'll be patrolling in pairs, so we just have to take out three groups," said Sirius.

"Well, why can't Gideon and I go together?" Fabian asked indignantly.

"Because, James, Sirius, and Peter are all crazy idiots who need keepers. I, being the only one who can handle him, will take Sirius. Plus, I'm sure you're capable of taking out prefects by yourself. All right, when you've got the prefects incapacitated, take them to the classroom on the third floor, the one nobody ever uses. When all of the prefects have been kidnapped, we will secure them there, and you two will get the Heads. Clear? Everybody scatter!"

* * *

><p>*Riley and Sirius*<p>

"Riley, why aren't we going?" asked Sirius.

"Holtz and Reed were patrolling these corridors, and we're getting the Hufflepuffs. I figured we should start with them," replied Riley.

"Well, better start now, here they come!" Sirius whispered, and the two hid behind a suit of armor, holding their wands at the ready.

"I'm telling you, Reed, the Cannons will win this year,"

"In your dreams. The Harpies are at the top of the league,"

"You just like them because it's an all-girl team, and you're a feminist,"

"And there's something wrong with being a feminist?" From behind their hiding place, Riley and Sirius could see Reed draw her wand and point it at Holtz's throat, making him back up against the wall.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _whispered Sirius, pointing his wand at Reed. She stiffened, before her limbs snapped to her body, and she fell flat to the floor.

"_Locomotor Reed," _said Riley, lifting the girl up and walking down the hall with her, Sirius following her actions.

*Remus and James*

"Why can't we do the Slytherins?" whined James, as the two walked down the corridor, searching for a pair of Gryffindor prefects.

"Because you'd hex them into oblivion. We don't want to harm them, just capture them," Remus replied. Suddenly, he heard someone coming, and pulled James behind a tapestry.

"That's absolutely rubbish, Green, Bagnold is an excellent Minister,"

"_Stupefy," _whispered Remus, and the boy slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _James said.

*Peter and Gideon*

Peter, out of breath, leaned against the door with his wand out as he caught his breath. Once Gideon had heard footsteps, they had run down some stairs, and right now, Gideon was watching around the corner.

"Peter, they're coming!" warned Gideon, and the two hid behind a suit of armor. As soon as the two Slytherins came around the corner, Peter pointed his wand at them.

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ The boy fell down, and the girl quickly pointed her wand at the suit of armor they were hiding behind, causing it to fall to the ground, revealing the two.

"_Petrifi-"_ started Peter, but the girl was faster.

"_Melofors!"_ she barked, and a large pumpkin appeared on Peter's head.

"_Stupefy!" _yelled Gideon, but the spell collided against the shield the girl had put up.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Peter ordered, and the girl's wand flew out of her hand, allowing Gideon to Stun her.

"Good job, Pete. Here, _Scourgify_," The pumpkin guts disappeared from Peter's head.

**It sucks, and it's really short, but if I had made it longer, it would have taken forever, and I didn't want to keep you waiting. Chapter 13 will be up soon, I've already got it written! :D**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**Four reviews, next chapter is yours.**


	13. Animals and Franshep

**At last, the long awaited chapter(on my part, at least) Animagi. Enjoy. =D**

Animals and Franshep

"Professor?" asked Riley in Transfiguration, interrupting McGonagall's lecture on animal spells.

"Yes, Stevens?"

"What is there about animal Transfiguration to another living thing? Like, animal/human,"

"Yes, there are two kinds of human/animal Transfiguration. There is one, which requires a spell, but there is the Animagus transformation, which, once completed, does not require a wand or an incantation. Animagi usually don't come up until third year, but…" McGonagall looked around at the class, every student looked interested, "if you're this interested, six inches of parchment on the Animagus transformation, which you can turn in next Friday. Class dismissed." As the class dispersed, Riley smirked. The groans that usually followed the assignment of an essay were not heard. Six inches was not much, and to have a week and a half was loads of time.

"I'm going to go to the library and work on the essay. Anyone wanna come?" asked Riley.

"No," replied the others.

"Oh, come on, if we finish the essay, we can plan a prank for next week!" Riley suggested, and James, Sirius, and Peter nodded their heads frantically, a mischievous glint occupying their eyes.

"I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey. The full moon is in a few days, and I would like to stop feeling like crap," said Remus.

"Okay, but meet us in the library after you talk to her about-your furry little problem," James changed his words quickly as a few Hufflepuffs walked by. Remus just rolled his eyes and headed off towards the Hospital Wing, and the others went to the library.

An hour later, four of the Marauders were sitting in the library, Riley and James finished with their essays, Sirius almost done, and James helping Peter with his. Riley idly picked up a werewolf book, flipping through, until she read a particular sentence.

_Werewolves, when transformed, are not a danger to animals._

An idea hatched in Riley's mind. Poking the other three frantically, she read the sentence to them.

"What are you saying, Riley?" asked Sirius.

"We should become Animagi. Imagine how much better Moony's transformations would be if we were there to help him!" A silence took over them for a minute, until Peter spoke.

"That's a brilliant idea," he said.

"But would we be able to manage it?" We're only second years," wondered James.

"It would take a couple of years, but better late than never, and I'm willing to do this for him," Sirius replied.

"So it's settled, we become Animagi for Remus," said Riley, just as Remus walked up to their table, eyes wide. On seeing Remus, the four had the expressions of a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"We should go talk about this in the dormitory," Peter suggested, and the five walked out of the library in silence, not saying a single word all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, except for giving the Fat Lady the password. As soon as they were up in their dormitory, Remus rounded on them.

"What are you four thinking?" he growled.

"We want to help! We're your best friends, and we refuse to just stand by and watch you get hurt every moon!" protested Riley. Seeing the determined looks on his friends' faces, he sighed and sat down.

"What if I hurt you? I could kill you, or even infect you!"

"Werewolf bites don't affect animals, mate. It would just be a normal bite, and we could heal it," James reasoned.

"What if someone found out? You could go to Azkaban!"

"We're only kids, they wouldn't chuck us in there, they'd just keep an eye on us and stuff," Sirius said.

"You can't keep a secret forever," replied Remus bitterly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Riley said.

"If we're in danger of getting found out, we'll go and register, and pretend like we just did it," said Peter.

"I don't like it, but if you really want to do this, go ahead," sighed Remus in resignation.

"Franshep," Riley said randomly.

"What?"

"Franshep. It's like friendship, but more special,"

"You and your made up words," laughed Sirius. The four smiled as Riley took a book from her bag, opening it to a page.

"Who's up to finding their animal?" she asked.

"Me first!" Sirius said.

"Okay, so we describe Sirius. Hmmm… He's loyal, loves to have fun, but he can be such an idiot sometimes," said Riley.

"He's bloody protective of you from Slytherins," James said, nudging Riley. Riley looked in the book.

"Dog," she said, handing the book to Peter.

"Now, James,"

"He's got a bloody noble sense of himself, but friendly," described Remus.

"Graceful," laughed Riley, "in dueling and flying."

"Stag," The next moment, the book was in Sirius' hands, and they were describing Peter.

"Usually shy, but once he opens up, he is a great friend,"

"He's the best spy out of us five, dead clumsy, but that never shows up when he's sneaking around,"

"Mouse,"

"Riley?"

"She's clever, but really loyal and protective. She cares about all of us and notices when something is wrong. Bloody genius, and friendly,"

"Fox,"

Once all five of them had discovered their animals, Riley got out a piece of parchment and a quill, sketching out five different animals. When she was done, they looked at the drawing.

"Hey, look at Pete, he's got a little worm tail," commented James, before he realized what he had just said, "Wormtail!"

"I like it," Peter said, smiling. Riley looked at the dog for a second, before she smiled.

"Padfoot. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot," she said.

"What about me?" pouted James. They pondered for a moment.

"Prongs," Remus replied, pointing to the antlers on the stag.

"And Riley?" asked Peter. The other four looked at her, thinking deeply.

"Haze," Sirius said suddenly.

"Haze," Riley repeated, testing the name. It felt foreign to her. The other Marauders tried out the names as a smile broke out on her face.

"I like them. The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Haze, Padfoot, and Prongs," said James.

"What do you think, comrades? Celebration prank?" asked Remus. They all smiled.

"Aye aye, captain Moony! But first, let's go to the kitchens. I'm hungry," Peter said, as his stomach growled. The others nodded in agreement, and they walked out of the Tower, down to the kitchens, where they were greeted by Tinky.

"Mater James, Master Sirius, Master Remus, Master Peter, and Mistress Riley! Can Tinky get you anything?" she asked.

"We missed dinner, Tinky, anything you've got lying around-" started Riley.

"Of course, sirs and miss!" replied Tinky. The five walked over and sat at the table they sat at whenever they came. Hardly two minutes later, Tinky, with several other elves, came over with sandwiches, soup, and pumpkin juice. Riley raised her glass, followed by the others.

"To franshep,"

"To Animagi!"

"To Marauders,"

"To awesomeness,"

"To Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs!"

**Yeah, it's short, but better have a short chapter than a long one filled with crap.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I really wish things didn't have to be this way. Lately, I've hardly been getting any reviews. I center practically my whole life on this story, yet when I post each chapter, and check back hopefully each day, I'm disappointed by the lack of reviews from you guys. I know that this is partly my fault, just posting chapters and expecting people to review, and that will change.**

**_If _I continue this story.**

**Lately, things have been really hard on me. My teachers are giving more homework than ever, and with the start of basketball season, I've got a lot more games I have to cheer at. Since I missed about half of the football games, I am determined to do my part on my squad. With all of the stuff I've got going on, I see no reason to keep writing this story if nobody even reads it. I would be heartbroken by the end of BWAS, but it would also give me opportunities to do other stories I have ideas for. **

_**Please **_**review. Starting now, you _will _get a reply. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love feedback. :)**

**_Listening to: Pain by Three Days Grace_**


	14. Dingle

**Dang, nearly four days later than I intended on posting. Sorry, guys, I would give you my usual bag of excuses, but after my crazy weekend, there was nothing holding me back but my own procrastination. The next chapter will be up soon, thank you all for waiting for this one. :D**

Dingle

Friday afternoon found the Marauders in Potions, where they were going over the plan for their prank in hushed voices as they brewed Forgetfulness potion. Sirius and Remus were almost done, and Sirius was bored.

"Who thinks I can get some beetle eyes into Snape's cauldron?" he asked, holding up a bag of the eyes.

"Go for it, if you want to room to explode and kill us all," sighed Riley. Sirius just smirked and walked over to the storage cupboards, stealthily slipping the eyes into Snape's cauldron as his back was turned. Just as Snape turned back to the cauldron, a small explosion erupted out of it, copious amounts of green smoke issuing from it. As the smoke thinned a bit, Riley saw a large, blue blob sliding out of the cauldron. It leapt onto Rosier's face, who yelled and tried to pull it off of him.

"What on earth?" Slughorn asked, baffled, as the blob proceeded to jump off of Rosier, across tables, and began to nudge Riley's arm. She slipped it off the table, holding it to her stomach, as Slughorn waved his wand, Vanishing the smoke.

"Snape, my boy, what happened?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't know, sir," Snape replied, peering into his cauldron.

"Well, I think it's best if we end the class here for today, must find that blob before it gets out!" The students left the dungeon, Riley slipping the blob into her bag. The Marauders started off towards Gryffindor Tower, until Snape stepped in their way.

"Sod off, Snape," growled Riley, stepping forward threateningly, but Snape just sneered.

"I know it was you five, one of you screwed up my potion," he drawled.

"Or maybe you just really suck at Potions," offered Peter, glaring.

"Though not as much as you, eh, Pettigrew? It's such a shame, pure-blood, yet you hardly know which end of the wand to hold. You're so pathetic you belong in Hufflepuff, you empty-headed follower," Snape smirked coldly at the livid expressions on the Marauder's faces. Peter and Remus were struggling to hold James and Sirius back, while Riley was fumbling for her wand.

"FUCK OFF!" she screamed, as her fingers found her wand, and she pointed it at Snape.

"Going to hex me, Mudblood?" asked Snape coolly.

"Yes, Snivellous. I am going to hex you so badly that you will go crawling back to the slimy hole that spat you out! _Stupefy!_" A huge burst of red light erupted from the tip of her wand, taking Snape by the chest, and he flew back with lightning speed, slamming into the stone wall with a sickening crack, and fell, face first, to the floor in a heap. Riley dropped to her knees, chest heaving, shocked by what she had just done. The others spent ten minutes trying to coax her to her feet, but she sat there, dumbstruck, not moving until she saw Professor McGonagall come around the corner.

"What has happened here?" asked McGonagall. Riley stumbled to her feet, but looked down at the floor.

"I Stunned him. He was making fun of Peter, but I didn't mean to hurt him!" explained Riley. McGonagall pointed her wand at Snape, casting a diagnostic spell.

"It is all right, Stevens, no bones were broken. I will have to take twenty points from Gryffindor, but I will be talking to Snape when he awakes. You can go," The five nodded their heads, and hurried away, up towards the Tower.

"I wonder why she let me off so easy," Riley mused.

"Probably because it's you, being the least insane of us," reasoned Sirius cheerfully.

"What about me?" asked Remus.

"No, you're too fat," James replied, laughing.

"Speak for yourself, chubby," retorted Remus.

"I think Minnie was impressed by your magic, usually people don't master that until fourth year. You're one of the best in our year, and she wasn't about to give you detention for mastering a particularly difficult spell," explained Peter.

"Well put, my dear Wormtail," said Riley, smiling, and she turned to give the password to the Fat Lady, climbing in as the portrait swung open. They walked up to their dormitory, where Riley slipped the blob out of her bag and onto the floor. James eagerly began poking it with a stick.

"Prongs, don't provoke it," sighed Remus, sitting on his bed.

"Relax, Moonsy-poo, I'm fi-" Just as he said it, the blob attacked the stick viciously, slamming it into James' forehead.

"I told you so," Remus said.

"What should we name it?" asked Sirius.

"Bomper Boo!" cried Peter.

"How about Dingle?" James suggested.

"Perfect. Potion blob, I dub thee Dingle!" Riley said, taking the stick and patting the blob on both sides with it.

"What do we feed it?" Peter asked.

"Umm… Does it even eat?" questioned Riley.

"Maybe we should give it random food, and see what it does. Here, Remus, give it a Chocolate Frog," suggested Sirius, but Remus leapt onto his trunk, clutching it protectively and growling at them.

"Come on, Moony, one Frog," James said, and sighed when Remus shook his head.

"If you give the blob one, we'll go to Hogsmeade later and get more chocolate…" Riley trailed off, knowing that even Remus, who frowned upon rule-breaking and general out-of-bounds wandering, would not be able to resist a promise to Honeydukes. Remus thought it over for a moment, before slowly getting off his trunk, fishing out a Chocolate Frog, and putting it into Riley's outstretched hand. She quickly pulled the package open, and gingerly took the struggling frog, shuddering as she dropped it onto Dingle. The frog lay there for a moment, before it sunk into the blob, disappearing.

"Did he eat it?" asked Riley.

"Is it a 'he'?" Peter questioned, observing the blob.

"I think it's a 'he'," concluded Sirius, with a tone of finality. Suddenly, Dingle spat out the chocolate frog, and Remus groaned at the sight of it.

"Maybe we should try feeding it potions ingredients," said Peter, and Riley picked up her bag, retrieving a bag of beetle eyes, and tentatively dropping a few onto the top of Dingle. The glittering black specks immediately sunk in, and Dingle began hopping around in delight.

"I guess now we know what to feed him," Sirius said.

"Good thing, too, wouldn't want a hungry blob attacking in the night," chuckled Remus.

"Come on, men, we've got Herbology!" called Riley, and she walked over to the door, only to be tripped by Dingle, falling into Sirius' arms. As she looked down at the frantic blob, Riley sighed, picked Dingle up gently, and slipped him into her bag. The five gathered up their things, and headed out of the castle, down to the greenhouses. They arrived there just in time to see the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs go into greenhouse three. Riley grabbed Sirius' arm, pulling him into the greenhouse as the others followed. They sat at one of the tables, looking around at all the plants. Nearly as soon as they had been seated, Professor Sprout entered, holding a large box full of earmuffs.

"Good afternoon, class," Sprout greeted cheerfully, "today we will be repotting Mandrakes. Can anyone tell me about them?" Riley raised her hand, as did Lily, and they shared a smile as Sprout called on Riley.

"Mandrakes are used as a restorative for one who has been Petrified. They also have a cry that kills people when they hear it," she said, and Sprout smiled.

"Exactly right, ten points to Gryffindor! Now, all of you take a pair of earmuffs, these can't kill you yet, but we don't want anyone to be knocked out. Here, Longbottom, pass these around," said Sprout, handing the box of earmuffs to Frank Longbottom, who took a pair and handed off the box. Once everyone had their earmuffs, Sprout put several Mandrakes on each table, and instructed them to put on their earmuffs. James had gotten a pink and fluffy pair, which Riley and Sirius found very funny. After watching Sprout's demonstration, the class set to work, pulling the screaming, struggling Mandrakes from one pot, forcing them into another, dumping soil on them to silence their shrill cries. Near the end of class, one particularly violent Mandrake got onto Sirius, who had been distracted with helping Riley keep Dingle from eating the Venomous Tentacula. A few Hufflepuffs were still stuffing the last of the Mandrakes into pots, and Sirius fainted to the ground.

"Professor? Sirius has been knocked out!" called Riley, waving her arms wildly to attract the Professor's attention, pointing to the unconscious Sirius.

"Hospital Wing," mouthed Sprout, and Riley nodded, as Remus levitated Sirius, and the four left the greenhouse. They made it to the Hospital Wing quickly, leaving Sirius in Madam Pomfrey's care, and left. They had not made it far before a figure stepped out from behind a suit of armor, smirking.

"I wondered when I would be meeting your little group. A pity that Sirius isn't here to introduce me," the boy took a step forward, "Regulus Arcturus Black, of the most noble and ancient house of Black."

"You're Sirius' brother, then? Actually, you're quite lucky that Sirius isn't here, or he'd hex you to pieces," chuckled James.

"Well, then, where is he?" Regulus asked coolly.

"In the Hospital Wing, he got knocked out by a Mandrake," explained Peter.

"Hmmm…. Let me see if I can guess. Potter," he pointed to James, "Lupin," he pointed to Remus, "Pettigrew," he pointed to Peter, and his eyes settled on Riley, "and Stevens, the Mudblood. I wonder what Mother would think of this?"

"She already knows, you little git," snarled Remus.

"Well, that's even better," hissed Regulus, an evil smile on his face. Riley drew her wand, pointing it threateningly, but Regulus walked away. James scoffed.

"How pathetically Slytherin of him," he growled, and the others nodded in agreement. A squeaking sound came from Riley's bag, and she reached in, retrieving Dingle and placing him gently on her shoulder, giggling as he snuggled up to her neck.

"We should get more pets like Dingle," she sighed as she petted the blob.

"Not more blobs, I hope," said Remus.

"Not really. We should see how man magical, or non-magical, pets we can get and keep in our dormitory at our time at Hogwarts, and see if we can keep from getting caught," suggested Riley.

"The pet challenge is on, then," said Peter, "from now until graduation."

**And enter Regulus! I should have put him in sooner, but I could never remember. He's here now, and will be making appearances in the next several chapters. I really like the idea of having a bunch of crazy pets in their room, and if anyone has any ideas of what other pets I should give them, let me know in a REVIEW! I have _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_****, I'll definitely be looking through that. Now, since it's the fourteenth chapter, I feel I should let you all know that there will only be seven more chapters before year two is over! My goal is to finish this story near the end of the year, so I can get in at least five or six chapters before my crazy two-week spring break adventure. That's right, two weeks, so you won't get much around the end of March. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please ****REVIEW!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

_**Listening to: Before the Dawn by Evanescence**_


	15. Falling in Like

***trumpet fanfare* At last, the epic-ness of JamesxLily! Ta-daaa! Now, why are you still reading this? Go read the chapter!**

Falling in Like

"POTTER!" The rage-filled cry came from the bottom of the girl's staircase, where Lily Evans was covered in red goo. James looked up, and on seeing the victim of his prank, gulped, and hid behind his chair. Just at that moment, Remus and Peter came in through the portrait hole.

"What did I miss?" Remus asked Riley, who was sitting on the couch, watching the scene with an amused look.

"Lily's mad at Prongs, who is being an idiot as usual and covered her with red goo," she replied nonchalantly.

"So, all in all, a normal Saturday?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, pretty much," Riley said, chuckling.

"Will you break them up?"

"Rock paper scissors,"

…

"Darn it!"

"Sorry, Haze, but paper beats rock,"

"Oh yeah? Hold up some paper in front of your face, I'll throw a rock at it, and we'll see what wings then,"

"Just go stop Lily from murdering Prongs,"

"Righty-o, Captain Remy!" Riley leapt off of the couch, coming between Lily and James, "_Evanesco. _Is that better, Lils?"

"Move so I can kill Potter," growled Lily.

"Nah, I'm good. Why don't you go do your homework like a good little future prefect?" she suggested, and on seeing the livid expression on the redhead's face, she leaned close and whispered, "I promise I'll hex James for you."

Lily nodded, and disappeared up the stairs, while Riley turned to James, wand out.

"_Rictusempra,"_ she said, and James fell to the floor, laughing hysterically as the tickling charm hit him, and she followed, and she followed Lily up to the second year dormitory. Riley stopped short as she entered, a single memory coming to her.

"_Hey are you all right? I saw you crying during the feast," said a girl with red hair, taking the bed next to Riley's._

"_Yeah, just upset. I really wanted Ravenclaw," she said, a little too loudly, because another girl walked up and scoffed._

"_Who would want to be in Ravenclaw? It's full of nerds, everyone knows this is the best house," the girl said._

"_It's not a bad house, it's just for people who are actually smart, unlike you," Riley said, her tone cold._

"_Don't talk to me like that!" shrieked the girl. Yet another girl came up beside her._

"_You have no right to say that, you don't even hardly know her!" said the second girl._

"_She hardly knows me, yet she says I'm a nerd," Riley replied, glaring at the two._

"_Well you are! All Ravenclaws and people who want to be in Ravenclaw are school obsessed losers!" shouted the first girl._

"_You tell her, Amanda!" said the second girl._

"_You know, not only are you insulting me, but you're insulting my best friend," Riley said._

"_That brown haired boy? He's so ugly, how could you be friends with him?" Amanda had a disgusted look on her face, and the anger was too much. Riley snapped._

"_LOOK IN A MIRROR LATELY?" she roared, lunging at the pointy-faced girl. Riley grabbed her by the shoulders and the two girls fell to the floor, Riley thrashing and punching every inch of Riley she could reach, Amanda screaming and trying to fight Riley off by hitting her with a book. _

"_Marlene, help me!" screeched Amanda. Marlene rushed forward, trying to pull Riley off Amanda, but Riley kicked Marlene's ankle and she fell. The door burst open and a prefect ran into the room._

"_WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING?" she shrieked, looking wildly around the room. Riley was still trying to kill Amanda, Marlene was getting off the ground, Lily was watching the scene in a kind of horrified trance, and the last girl was sitting on her bed, staring at Riley._

"_Mary, what's happening?" the prefect turned to the girl. She looked up._

"_I-I don't know. I was in the bathroom brushing my hair and when I came back Amanda was talking about Riley's friend, and then Riley yelled at her and tackled her," explained Mary, looking nervously at the raging prefect. _

"_Will you please fetch Professor Dumbledore? Or McGonagall, or whoever you can find, just get someone in here," the prefect instructed. Mary nodded and ran out of the room. The prefect watched as Amanda escaped Riley and ran over near her bed, throwing the book she was formerly using to fight Riley off at her. Riley dodged the book, and grabbed her copy of Hogwarts: A History and threw it at Amanda._

"_Hey, no throwing! Calm down!" yelled the prefect, getting frantic. Hurry up, Mary she thought. Riley ran at Amanda again, and Amanda punched Riley in the eye, and she fell down. _

"_NO HITTING! CALM YOURSELVES!" the prefect screamed. Riley stood up and punched Amanda in the eye. Amanda grabbed Riley's book and hit her on the shoulder, and Riley grabbed Amanda's arm and threw her onto the bed._

Riley chuckled mentally as she remembered the black eye Gray had sported the next few days. The dormitory looked exactly as it had nearly two years ago, the last time she was in here. The only difference was that instead of five four-poster beds, there were only four. There was Lily's bed, all neat and made up, Mary's bed, messy, with several books strewn across it, Marlene McKinnon's bed, which had outfits laid out on it, and Amanda Gray's bed, where she and McKinnon were sitting, gossiping away. Their voices had lowered to whispers as Riley entered the room, and Gray turned to her, scowling.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled, shooting her a nasty look.

"I have the right to come in here," Riley retorted.

"Since when?" snapped McKinnon.

"Since I was Sorted into Gryffindor. Now shut up before I Silence you both," Riley said coolly, taking out her wand.

"You can't do that, that's a fourth year charm,' scoffed Gray, while Marlene nodded furiously.

"So maybe I can't. I do, however, know several hexes that are sure to make you shut up," replied Riley. The two exchanged glances, before drawing their wands and standing up to face her. On seeing the two, Riley raised her wand, but visibly gulped, and McKinnon smirked.

"Not so confident when it's two against one, are you?" she hissed, smiling evilly. Suddenly, Lily was at Riley's side, wand out.

"You really are cowards, only facing her when you are in greater numbers," snapped Lily.

Amanda scowled, "_Furnunculus!"_

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" asked Remus, looking up from his Charms essay.<p>

"Hear what?" Sirius asked.

"That noise. It sounds like… duelling," Remus replied. The other three looked at him, confused.

"How can you tell?" Peter questioned.

"Well, I hear people yelling incantations, loud bangs, and angry shouting," explained Remus.

"Wait, didn't Riley go up to the girl's dormitory?" James asked.

"Yeah…"

"Gray and McKinnon are up there," he said. The boys looked up, panicking. Together, they ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, only to land in a pile at the bottom as the stairs turned to a stone slide.

"Ouch, Wormtail, that's my shoulder,"

"Sorry,"

"Padfoot, get your arse out of my face,"

"You know you like it,"

"Gross…"

"Oh, grow up,"

"It is gross!"

"Yeah, well you're fat!"

"Guys!"

"What?"

"Riley!"

"Oh, yeah. Bella!" called Sirius, and Bella looked up, leaving her chair, and pulling the boys to their feet.

"You requested my face?" she asked cheerily.

"Go up to the second year dormitory. We can't get up there, and Riley, McKinnon, and Gray are more likely than not duelling," explained Peter.

"Gray and McKinnon?" questioned Bella.

"Riley's enemies, they are the reason she lives in our room! Now go!" commanded Sirius, and Bella saluted, before drawing her wand and running up the stairs.

Six minutes later, Bella came down again, leading a very odd-looking group. Riley and Lily both had their wands out, and were levitating the unconscious and heavily hexed Gray and McKinnon. Lily was trying desperately to stifle her laughter, while Riley had no such restraints. She was laughing her head off, gasping desperately for breath, clutching the rail for support, and barely managing to hold the spell that kept McKinnon off the ground.

"What the hell have you done to them?" asked James. Riley's uncontrollable laughter lessened to giggles, and she managed to steady herself and respond.

"Well, me and Lily were duelling them, and we got Gray, so I fired _Furnunculus_ and Lily used the Jelly-Legs Jinx, and she's got *giggle* tentacles all over her!" At the end of her statement, Riley lost all control, falling to the ground, with laughter, while McKinnon crashed to the floor. Riley didn't seem to care.

"And what happened to her?" James asked Lily, gesturing to Amanda.

"Well, we learned that _Anteoculatia _and _Slugulus Erecto_ don't go well together," replied Lily, giggling a bit. James looked closely at the unconscious girl. She had sprouted large antlers, her skin was purple and green, with several boils, and slugs were dribbling out of her half-open mouth.

"Remind me to never make you angry," James said, but Lily snorted.

"You make me angry on a daily basis, Potter," she replied. James shrugged, and pulled out his wand, levitating the fallen McKinnon.

"We should take them to the Hospital Wing," he said, "and I don't think Riley will be joining the world of the sane anytime soon."

The two headed out of the portrait hole as Sirius began dragging Riley upstairs away from the first who were hiding from her behind a couch they had overturned.

"You know, the only time I have ever seen Riley like that before was in first year, when she and Gray were punching each other," commented Lily.

"Yeah, she only gets really mad when someone is insulting her friends. You remember back on the first day last year, Riley and Gray's conversation before the fight? She told us about it, that it was the insults and the hatred and disgust Gray showed towards Remus that made her snap. And just about a week ago, she Stunned Snape. That's a hard spell, and hers was really powerful," explained James.

"What? She Stunned him? Why?" Lily asked.

"He was having a go at Peter, called him a pathetic, empty-headed follower," James said.

"Sev never does stuff like that!"

"Maybe not in front of you, Evans, but we don't hate him for nothing,"

"Then how do you explain the train ride in first year?" Lily asked icily.

"He was insulting the House that I wanted to be in. And how about Riley? She gave Gray a black eye for insulting Ravenclaw, and you aren't yelling at her,"

"Because she was also insulting Remus,"

"Yeah, but Snape was calling Gryffindors dumb! My dad was in Gryffindor, and he's the smartest person ever! He's an Auror!"

"All right, Potter, calm down. I see your point, but let's change the subject,"

…

"…How about those Chudley Cannons?"

"Oh, don't make me laugh,"

"I know, they're awful! I'm a Puddlemere United supporter, myself, same as Riley and Sirius,"

"I've never been to a professional game, so I don't have a team, but I hate the Cannons. And what's worse, Mary's the biggest fan ever. She could go to a Harpies versus Puddlemere game and cheer for the Cannons. It's the most annoying thing ever,'

"No, the most annoying thing ever is when Sirius puts on a tut and dances around singing "I Feel Pretty". I really hate Riley sometimes for teaching him that song,"

* * *

><p>"Tentacles," whispered Riley from behind her notebooks of parchment, using Muggle pencils as Sirius curiously examined the pencils she wasn't using. They both looked up as James entered the dormitory.<p>

"Prongs! Where you been, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Taking Gray and McKinnon to the Hospital Wing with Evans," replied James.

"Ooh, Jamesie is blushing," Riley teased, but instead of vehemently denying it and growling like he usually would have done, James sighed and sat down on his bed. Riley shot Sirius a knowing smile.

"PRONGS LOVES EVANS!" yelled Sirius, before Riley shoved him off of the bed, laughing as he hit the floor.

"I don't _love _her, I just…"

You have just fancied her for a while, and you only realize it now."

"Yeah. That."

"Prongs?"

"Yes?"

"You're quite slow on the uptake"

_Sigh._

"I know."

**Don't you all just love me? I know, I know. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, people! BTW: I made a mistake in the last AN, there will be 24 chapters, not 21. ****The next chapter will be the one where the students get to pick their new classes for third year! Excitement!  
><strong>**Let's shoot for five reviews, yeah? **

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

_**Listening to: Sally's Song by Amy Lee**_


	16. More to Fail

**Heyo, peeps! Get ready for awesomeness! BTW, to random: sorry about the spoiler.**

More to Fail

_ R _ F E S S _ R M _ N N _ E

"Sirius, I'm not playing. Go away," hissed Riley as he slid her the parchment.

"But it's History of Magic! You'll die of boredom if you pay attention!" Riley sighed as she accepted the parchment, pulling out her quill and filling in the letters. Sirius stared at her in shock.

"How did you solve it so quickly?" he asked.

"You're incredibly predictable, Padfoot," Riley said professionally, "besides, wouldn't it be more fun to prank the Slytherins?" On hearing this, James leaned over to them as Sirius gave Riley a hug.

"Aw, there's the Haze we know and love," he cooed, as James smirked.

"Brilliant. Dibs on Snape," James whispered.

"I've got Binns," put in Riley.

"Leave the display to me," said Sirius, grinning, "you in, Peter?"

"Desks," replied Peter.

"And Remus-"

"No. Shut up," snapped Remus, not looking up from his notes.

"What's the matter, Moonpie? Time of the month?" Sirius asked. At this Remus looked up, glaring.

"What did you say?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"Nothing, nothing," replied Sirius, but Remus gave him a look that said clearly: _we're talking about this later. _

"Go!" whispered James, and the four pointed their wands in various directions, all muttering incantations. Suddenly, Snape's hair and robes were pink, and he was singing an off-key version of "God Save the Queen" with "queen" replaced by "spleen". There was a cloud over Binns' head, of which he was unaware of, with torrents of rain pouring from it. Red and gold sparks were falling rapidly from the ceiling, and a few of the desks were dancing around the room. Binns continued to drone on, clearly not noticing the chaos ensuing in his classroom, and only stopped talking when the bell rang, signaling the next class, when he floated through the wall, out of the room. The Marauders stayed behind only a few seconds to clean up the classroom before heading to Transfiguration. As soon as they entered the classroom, Lily rounded on them.

"What were you thinking? Honestly, spark showers, rain clouds, turning Sev pink, and dancing desks? Don't you get enough satisfaction of pandemonium from pranking without causing a spectacle in class? I bet that lesson was really important!"

"Relax, Evans, nothing Binns says is important. Also, we haven't pulled a prank in a month," Sirius said, casually running a hand through his hair.

"Riley?" Lily asked desperately, looking for support.

"Sorry, Lils, I'm gonna have to go with Padfoot on this one," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Lily huffed and walked away, taking her seat next to Mary. The rest of them took their seats, waiting for McGonagall, who walked in a few minutes later, carrying a stack of parchment.

"Whatcha got there, Minnie?" Sirius asked.

"Five points from Gryffindor," replied McGonagall irritably.

"Do you need help with that, Professor?" asked Riley, shooting a look to Sirius that said: _cool it. She's stressed._ Sirius nodded in resignation, as McGonagall gave Riley a smile.

"If you could pass these out, Stevens…" she said, handing her the stack and walking to her desk, sorting through the vast amount of parchment stacked there. Riley looked down at the sheets in her hand.

_Name: House:_

_[ ] Ancient Runes: The Study of Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scriptures of magic. The runes are composed of shapes, which are sometimes animals, and a language of sorts which is translated to English._

_[ ] Arithmancy: Arithmancy is the study of the magical properties of numbers, along with predicting the future using numbers, combined with numerology. _

_[ ] Care of Magical Creatures: Care of Magical Creatures is the study of magical creatures such as unicorns, thestrals, dragons, and others. The class teaches how to keep some creatures as pets, and the proper care of them, and how to defeat the more dangerous ones._

_[ ] Divination: Divination is the magic of predicting the future, using many tools such as tea leaves, crystal balls, palms, the planets and stars, dreams, smoke patterns, tarot cards, visions, and horoscopes. _

_[ ] Muggle Studies: Muggle Studies is the study of Muggles, their technology, and how they cope without magic. The class includes learning about the things that they use on a daily or weekly basis._

Riley quickly passed out the sheets before sitting back at her own, reading and re-reading the parchment. As she looked up, she saw Lily raise her hand.

"Professor, how many of these classes can we take?" she asked.

"You are required to take at least two, but you do not have enough time in a day to take four or five. Now, these need to be turned in to me by the end of the Easter holidays, when I am sure you will have plenty of time to decide which classes you want to take. You can look at these later, today we will be working on turning beetles into buttons."

* * *

><p>Fabian looked up, smirking as his little cousin jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions with a soft <em>oof<em>.

"You okay, Ali?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the second years are being downright scary. They've got these little parchments they're staring at, and Riley growled at me when I said hi to her," replied Alice, shaking the hair out of her face.

"It's best not to bother them right now. You see-" started Gideon.

"-At this time in second year-"

"-You pick extra classes-"

"And it's an arseload of work." The two finished together, nodding solemnly.

"Is that why they're all grouped together?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yep,"

The second years were grouped together in a corner of the common room, with Sirius and James sitting side-by-side on the couch, Riley on the floor, leaning against Sirius' legs, with Lily sprawled out next to her, Remus leaning against a chair that Mary was sitting on, Peter sitting on the arm of the couch, leaning on the back next to James, and Amanda and Marlene sharing a chair. They were all looking at their parchments and the people sitting next to them.

"What do you think, Sirius? Definitely Care of Magical Creatures?" James asked, reading over the paragraph describing it.

"Yeah. I think I'll take Muggle Studies, too. Imagine how much it'll piss off _dear_ Mummy," laughed Sirius.

"Padfoot, mate, you're going to get yourself killed. They're going to stab you, then hang you up outside by your balls as a warning," responded Riley. Lily blushed furiously as Sirius and James roared with laughter, and she hit Riley upside the head.

"Riley!" she whispered, mortified by Riley's _special_ vocabulary.

"That's my name," Riley replied cheekily.

"So, Muggle Studies? You in?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah, I think it'll be pretty interesting. Also, we won't have to ask Haze about every single Muggle thing she mentions," replied James seriously.

"We should take Divination," Peter said.

"Great idea, Pete!" Riley said, marking the little box next to Divination, "do you want to, Remus?"

"No, I'm thinking about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes…" Remus replied, looking over the parchment.

"Me too. Ancient Runes sounds absolutely fascinating. Arithmancy also sounds really interesting, and I'm definitely doing Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"But Riley, that's four classes. Professor McGonagall said we aren't able to take that many," Lily said.

"Oh, I wish I could take all four… I'll talk to her later, see if there isn't some way I could do all four of them,"

"So, I'm a definite on Ancient Runes, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures," put in Mary, signing her parchment.

"Me too," Lily said.

"Ditto for me, I'll talk to McGonagall about Arithmancy at dinner," replied Riley.

"I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," said Peter.

"Both of those and Muggle Studies," James said.

"Same," said Sirius.

* * *

><p>"99 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, 99 bottles of butterbeer-"<p>

"Sirius, shut up," Riley growled impatiently, as she leaned against the wall, once again looking at her watch, "Why don't you go eat?"

"Because then you wouldn't have anyone to help you not be bored while you wait for Minnie!" Sirius replied childishly, taking one of Riley's arms, and wrapping his hand around her waist, leading her in a very badly performed waltz as he continued to sing the highly annoying song. This continued for three minutes before McGonagall came around the corner, when Riley shoved Sirius to the floor, ignoring his cry of indignation.

"Professor!" she called, racing over to her.

"Yes, Stevens?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, I had a question about the new classes-ow! Merlin's pants, Sirius! Go eat!" Riley snapped as Sirius flicked her in the face, before walking into the Great Hall, "Anyway, you said there isn't enough time to take four or five new classes, but I'd really like to take Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy. Is there any way that I can do that?"

"Well, we could always apply for a Time-Turner from the Ministry so you can get to your classes…" McGonagall trailed off as she saw Riley furiously shaking her head, eyes wide.

"I've read about those, the idea of using one of them scares me to death. Is there any other way?" she asked. McGonagall retrieved a few sheets of parchment from her bag, studying them intently and thinking for a few minutes, before looking up at Riley.

"I believe if you go to the last class with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins on Wednesdays and Thursdays, I believe you will be able to do them all. It would be an immense workload, though, so if any time during the year, you feel the need to drop one of your subjects, just come to me and we can rearrange your timetable," explained McGonagall, smiling at her eager student.

"Thanks, Professor!" Riley said, before racing into the Great Hall to go tell her friends the great news.

**Aw, ickle Riley is a nerdie-werdie like Hermy-own-ninny! I didn't want to have to bother with time-turner rubbish, and that idea is scary. Anywho, leave a reply, send me a PM, sing a song, do a jig, and have a wonderful Monday! Mondays suck. They should all go die. Thank you to the people that reviewed, I got five! I'm happy right now because there was only 16 chapters in the last story, and only 60 reviews, and here we are at the 16th chapter, and I have 64. I am a happy bunny. **

**How about, say, seven reviews? Por favor?**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**_Listening to: Field of Innocence by Evanescence_  
><strong>


	17. Apocalypse

**Yayness! Chapter 17! Don't you just love me?**

Apocalypse

"I will pay you to shut up," growled Lily, as Riley grinned wickedly, "besides, Pince is looking murderous, you might want to stop being so loud."

"A Marauder stop being loud? That'll be the day," sneered Snape.

Sunday, March 4 was a day to go down in history: A Marauder and Severus Snape were in the library, studying together. And not hexing each other to pieces.

"Sev," Lily chastised gently.

"I'll have you know, Snapey-poo, that I happen to be very quiet sometimes," informed Riley, beaming in a childish way. Lily giggled into her hand.

"And what is so funny about that?" Riley asked, her tone now very pompous as she drew herself up to full height in her seat, looking over her nose at the redhead.

"You're so weird sometimes," replied Lily, smiling.

"More like insane," Snape muttered bitterly. Riley's smile slid off her face instantly, and she gave Snape a cold look.

"Must you insult me every five seconds?" she asked coldly.

"Stop giving me reason to," retorted Snape, and Riley stood up, putting her books into her bag.

"I've had enough of this. I'll see you back in the common room, Lily," she said, and she walked out of the library. Lily instantly turned to Snape.

"Severus!" she snapped, growling.

"What?"

"You know very well what! Riley is my friend, and you go off calling her names and talking bad about her friends!"

"But her friends are the _Marauders!"_ Snape spat out the name like it was a vile potion.

"I know that, and though I often disagree with their ways, they are Riley's friends, and I am Riley's friend, so we're kind of… step-friends! They're not _that_ bad sometimes, but openly having a go at them right in front of her was crossing the line!"

"They're prejudiced bigots, pranking us Slytherins every week,"

"They haven't pulled a prank in over a month, and you know that. And you're being the prejudiced one, hating them because they're Gryffindors! You're no better than them, and I'm not having this!" And with that, Lily collected her things and marched out of the library.

_Honestly, _thought Lily as she walked back up to Gryffindor tower, _Severus can be a right prat sometimes He's my best friend, but does he really have to keep going at the Marauders like that? He doesn't know how hard it was for Riley in first year, open war with Gray and McKinnon, and having so much trouble finding her place. The boys were so wonderful when they helped her back then, and she's changed so much since those first few months, and she's definitely happy with them. Why can't Severus just be nice to her? He was the one that picked a fight with her._

"Grindylow," Lily said to the Fat Lady, and entered the common room, plopping down on the couch next to Riley, who was reading.

"You're back early," she commented, and as she saw the troubled and angry look in Lily's eyes, she put down her book and turned to her friend, "what's wrong?"

Lily relayed the whole conversation with Snape, growling as she finished.

"It just drives me mad! He chooses to see the bad in you because you're Gryffindor! He calls you prejudiced, but if you think about all the times he called you a you-know-what... I wish I could just show him up, make him realize how absolutely infuriating his behavior has been," sighed Lily. Riley immediately got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"If you want revenge then I know just the people you need to speak to."

"No, I am not asking the Marauders for help. I'll never live it down."

"Fine, but so you know, they're better at this than you are." Riley got up, taking her book and started walking towards the boy's staircases.

"Wait!" Lily called, and Riley turned around, smirking.

"You can help," muttered Lily, and Riley smiled, pulling out her wand and levitating Lily up the stairs, taking her into the boys dormitory.

"Was this really necessary?" she asked as Riley lowered her to the floor, and locked the door, putting up a few precautionary spells. While Riley worked on the door, Lily looked around the room. Peter was working on an essay on his bed, eyes narrowed in concentration, and he occasionally looked over at the textbook next to him. Remus was idly reading a book, answering questions when Peter asked him. James and Sirius were both shirtless, water dripping from their wet hair, towels hanging over their shoulders, and they were tossing back and forth one of Riley's Muggle bouncy balls. Lily saw Remus' bed, neat, though slightly rumpled from him laying on it, and his stuff all in his open trunk. Peter's bed was almost as neat, though there was an extreme amount of debris and miscellaneous objects underneath his bed. Riley's bed was not made, her teddy bear and pillows piled at the head of her four-poster, her red and gold blanket bunched near the end, and her rumpled rainbow and blue duvet haphazardly strewn across the bed. Her trunk was open, with several books and clothes poking out of it. There were two sets of curtains around her bed, though neither were closed, but the door next to her bed(no doubt leading to the little room where she changed) was firmly shut. James and Sirius' beds were almost identical, both had the special blankets with Snitches, Beater's bats, broomsticks, and red and gold patterns that Riley had gotten them last Christmas. Said blankets were spread out on their beds semi-neatly, but the rest of their beds were hopelessly messy. As the four boys looked up and saw Lily, James and Sirius hastily grabbed shirts from their trunks and pulled them on.

"What are you doing in here, Lily?" Peter asked confusedly. Lily blushed and looked down at her feet as Riley led her over to her bed.

"Lily here has requested our help in revenge against a certain Severus Snape," answered Riley, mentally snorting at the expressions on James and Sirius' faces. As soon as they got over the initial shock of her statement, their faces became a combination of child-on-Christmas looks and evil grins. Lily, however, groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Why did I agree to this?" she asked.

"Because you know we're not going to hurt him, just help him see that he was wrong," Riley replied, but as she looked at her friends, she really began to question their sanity. James was now in just his boxers and had a white sheet wrapped around him like a toga, Dingle was perched precariously on top of his head, squealing frantically, and James was making loud monkey sounds as he danced around the room like a hooligan. Sirius was now curled upright in the fetal position, rocking back and forth on his bed, fondling a large knife and muttering incoherently to it. Peter was hiding behind the outer curtains of Riley's bed, and Remus was sitting behind a large pile of pillows, pointing his wand out, eyes widened and frantically alert.

"What the hell?" asked Riley, taking in the scene before her.

"PANTALOONS!" Sirius yelled suddenly, before deeply sniffing the knife he was cradling in his hands.

"Okay… While the others are, um, momentarily occupied, we should make a plan. Do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" Riley asked Lily, and she nodded.

"Severus showed me it one night. I don't know the password, but I'm sure we can get in," replied Lily, and the two girls put their heads together and started plotting.

* * *

><p>"Serpent," whispered Peter, and the stone wall opened up to the Slytherin common room. The five Marauders stealthily walked in, under the invisibility cloak. They gave the room a once-over, before taking off the cloak, pulling out their wands, and getting to work. Peter pulled out the rolls of toilet paper and began charming them to fly around the room, hanging up the paper like streamers. Sirius began charming every surface of the room pink, purple, red, and gold, while James was putting heavy amounts of sparkles everywhere.<p>

"_Engorgio,"_ Riley said, and the black marker in her hand grew dramatically. She nodded at Remus, who levitated her up so she could write on the walls. As she wrote many offensive things on the walls, Sirius, James, and Peter ran up to the boy's dormitories to charm them all into crazy outfits. When she was finished, Riley ran up to the girl's dormitories, charming all the girls' outfits, and putting permanent sticking charms on the clothes. After about half an hour, the five met up in the common room, admiring their work. Every surface of the common room was a rainbow of pink, red, gold, and purple, with lots of sparkles, toilet paper was hanging all around and the chandelier was a mass of toilet paper. They all read the offensive things Riley had written:

_Slytherins suck!_

_All of you were made by incest!_

_Snakes were born to get their heads chopped off!_

_Slytherins are full of shit!_

_Hey! Guess what! GO TO HELL!_

_The rest of Hogwarts is better, braver, smarter, nicer, and way cooler than you idiots!_

_Your Head of House is a fatty!_

_Your common room is underwater because it needs a bath! The rest of us don't want to be contaminated! Try a stink-block spell!_

_MUGGLES ROCK!_

"Nicely done, men. Move out!" commanded Riley, and the five slipped under the cloak again, heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

The next morning, Riley, Lily, Peter, Sirius, James, Remus, Bella, Alice, and Mary were all up early, waiting in the Great Hall. The nine of them tried to not act suspicious, eating and chatting animatedly, but inside, the Marauders felt ready to explode. They waited for what seemed like forever before a loud herd of angry Slytherins stormed into the Great Hall. On seeing the crazy outfits they were wearing, the rest of the Great Hall burst into laughter. Most of the girls were wearing HUGE sparkly pink tutus, some first years were even struggling to walk under the weight. All of the girls' hair was sticking straight up in the air, and they were wearing very puffy white onesie pajamas with feet, with funny pictures littering the material: diapers, lions, butts, teddy bears, and many of them had pacifiers on strings around their necks. The boys were just as funny, some of them had been forced into particularly outrageous clown suits; their hair was now bright red and wildly curly, they had baggy polka-dot shirts and saggy oversized pants with big buttoned suspenders, and large, brown business shoes, they had big, red foam balls over their noses, and their faces were painted white with red smiles painted around their lips. Riley shuddered at the sight of the clowns, examining the rest of the boys. The other boys were wearing spandex jumpsuits of varying colors, mostly purple and white, and they all had fake fairy wings strapped to their backs. Their hair was pink, and they were wearing glittery pink high heels. Many of them were also wearing huge tutus like the girls.

"Somebody snuck into our dormitories at night and did _this _to us!" roared one of the seventh years furiously, gesturing to the costumes they were all wearing, "AND WE CAN'T GET THEM OFF!" The five Marauders couldn't hold it in any longer, they fell off their seats with roaring laughter, rolling around and pounding their fists on the floor. The Slytherins' faces contorted dangerously, and the majority of them whipped out their wands, causing several of the Gryffindors to sprout either tentacles, boils, have their skin change colors, start vomiting slugs, be knocked against the walls, sprout humongous antlers, and several Fanged Frisbees started flying around, biting everyone. Out of the corner of her eye, Riley saw Dumbledore stand up and wave his wand, _Finite Incantatem _on his lips. The effects of the hexes vanished from the Gryffindors, but the outfits remained on the Slytherins. McGonagall stood up, too, face white and lips thin.

"50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" bellowed McGonagall, and this sent the Slytherins into a fury. They marched over to their table, picking up handfuls of the food and launching it at the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors responded quickly, the Marauders, Lily, Mary, Alice, and Bella quick into the action, picking up kippers and porridge and pancakes, sending them flying. Riley, Sirius, and James cackled loudly whenever one of their foods hit a Slytherin. This continued for a while, before the Professors managed to cast charms between the two tables. Everything was silent in the Hall, before McGonagall spoke again.

"Another 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin," McGonagall looked so furious that nobody dared argue, "Slytherins, go to the Hospital Wing to get your… attire attended to." All of the Slytherins marched furiously out of the Hall, some cleaning food off of them as they went.

"Marauders, to my office," called Dumbledore, and he and McGonagall walked out of the Hall, the five second years following them, Riley pulling Lily along with her.

"We need you to verify our excuse. I really don't want four months of detention," explained Riley as she rushed along. As soon as the eight of them were in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall started on them.

"What were you thinking? Sneaking into the Slytherin dormitories and charming them into outrageous costumes! I've never had a crazier group in my House than you five- wait, what are you doing here, Evans?" asked McGonagall, suddenly noticing Lily.

"They did this because I asked them to, Professor. Severus was being rude, and so I came to them to help me show him he was being wrong. I had no idea they would do something of this extent, though, and I definitely didn't count on the food fight," explained Lily sheepishly.

"And it's not like we hurt them, Professor, it was just some irritation and embarrassment. They started the food fight, too," Riley put in, looking at McGonagall, who sighed.

"A week of detention for you five," groaned McGonagall, and Dumbledore spoke up.

"What all spells did you use?" he asked interestedly.

"Engorgio, Wingardium Leviosa, Mobiliarbus, permanent sticking charms, some Transfiguration," Remus replied, counting the spells off on his fingers.

"Very impressive magic. I'd say 50 points to Gryffindor for such extensive spells, much beyond your years," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

**THE COMEDY RETURNS AT LAST! Wonderful, no? I'm sorry, it's a tad late, but next week is finals and all the teachers are trying to cram in one last chapter. I probably won't update until Christmas break, but then I'll give you some chapters and finish around end of January! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS, I AM ON CHAPTER 20 WITH _HUGE_ BLOCK. I've also got another little story going, called Moments of a Marauder. It's drabble, obviously. Link: .net/s/7608415/1/bMoments_b_of_ba_b_bMarauder_b See you soon, lovelies! Review! It's only 30 more seconds on this page!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**_Listening to: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri_  
><strong>


	18. Dying

**Ah, the angst returns! Hold on to your buttocks, ladies and gentlemen!**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Everyone in the Great Hall looked up from their breakfasts and letters to search for the source of the noise. Sirius, sitting at the Gryffindor table, was glaring at the floating red envelope screeching at him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THINGS TO THE SLYTHERINS! THEY ARE FAR NOBLER THAN YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOUSE! REGULUS HAS WRITTEN TO ME, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED AND REVOLTED BY YOUR BLOOD TRAITOR BEHAVIOR! YOU HAVE DISGRACED OUR FAMILY NAME, AND HAVE UNRIGHTFULLY SLANDERED THE NAME OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE! THE COMMON ROOM OF SLYTHERIN IS NOT IN NEED OF REDECORATION, AND COLORING IT WITH PINK AND PURPLE AND THE COLORS OF YOUR PATHETIC HOUSE WAS AN OUTRIGHT ACT OF VANDALISM! THE SPARKLES WERE ALSO CROSSING THE LINE, SIRIUS ORION, AND THE THINGS THAT YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS WROTE ON THE WALLS WERE ABSOLUTELY UNTRUE AND HORRIFFYINGLY PATHETIC, SLANDEROUS, AND BESMIRCHING THE WONDERFUL NAME OF SLYTHERIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, SIRIUS ORION? _YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!_ REGULUS AND BELLATRIX HAVE BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC MUDBLOOD FRIEND! I WANT YOU TO NEVER ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH HER AGAIN, AND TO CUT ALL TIES WITH HER IMMEDIATELY! A MUDBLOOD LIKE HER HAS NO PLACE TO BE ASSOCIATING WITH THE HEIR FOR THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! _ASSOCIATING YOURSELF WITH FILTH AND SCUM SPAT FROM THE BOWELS OF HELL IS AN OUTRIGHT DISGUSTING PATHETIC BLOOD TRAITOROUS ACT OF HORRIBLE MEASURES! _IF YOU DISGRACE THE NAME OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK ANY FURTHER I AM PULLING YOU OUT AND SHIPPING YOU OFF TO DURMSTRANG SO YOU CAN LEARN SOMETHING THAT WILL ACTUALLY BE USEFUL FOR A PURE-BLOOD!" The Howler burst into flame, disappearing into nothingness, while Sirius glared furiously, the glare accompanying his middle finger.

"Go to hell, _mother,"_ spat Sirius, face contorted.

"So, apparently I am spat from the bowels of hell," Riley commented, eyebrows raised at the pile of ash on the table.

"Just like Snivellous," joked James trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Hey you," Riley said suddenly, turning to her beloved tawny owl, Amber, who had a letter tied to her leg and was sticking it out, looking at her expectantly. Riley undid the letter and picked up some kippers, feeding it to her owl.

"Good girl," she cooed, before opening the letter, reading it. The boys returned to their breakfasts, but suddenly, Riley crumpled the letter in her shaking hands, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Riley?" Peter asked tentatively, but she just dropped the letter on the table and ran out of the Hall.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sirius, picking up the letter. He read it, before paling, "oh no."

"What does it say?" Remus asked. Sirius handed him the letter.

_ Dear Riley,_

_How is school? Your professor wrote to us the other day, something about Slytherin? You should really stop doing such wild things, dear, it's not good to get in trouble. I am proud of you, though, it seems like things are going well with your friends. _

_ I'm afraid I have bad news. A few days ago, Grandma Sims had a heart attack and died. We're planning the funeral, and have already written to Headmaster Dumbledore for permission for you to leave school for a couple of days and come. We also need you to come to the reading of the will, she's included you in it. I know it will be hard, sweetie, but we'll see you in a couple of days. Don't be sad, she lived a good life, and loved you very much. _

_Mum_

"That's horrible," said Remus, as he handed the letter to Peter, who read it quickly and handed it to James as he teared up.

"We've got to help her," Sirius said, making to stand up.

"No, Padfoot, I think she just wants to be alone right now. She'll come to us later, when she's ready," advised Peter, though he was fighting the urge to run after her too.

"Let's just go to class," Remus suggested, and the other three silently nodded, before getting up and heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were the first ones there, waiting fifteen minutes in silence before Professor Gale entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class. Today, we will be studying some of the dark magical creatures. Can anyone tell me what a Kappa is?" Lily, Remus and Snape raised their hands. Gale looked around the room for a moment, before confusedly turning to the Marauders.

"Where is Stevens?" she asked. The four boys looked at each other, before Sirius answered.

"Not sure. She got a letter… It's not my place to say why, but she's pretty upset," he replied.

"All right. Evans, if you will," Gale said, turning to Lily.

"The Kappa is a Japanese water demon that feeds on human blood. It can be persuaded not to harm a human if it is thrown a cucumber with that person's name carved into it. In confrontation, a wizard should trick the Kappa into bowing, because if it does, the water in the hollow of its head will run out, depriving it of all its strength. The Kappa is also said to look like a monkey with scales instead of fur," Lily recited, though her eyes never left the four Marauders.

"Excellent! Twenty points to Gryffindor, very descriptive," Gale began a lecture on the different types of dark creatures, while Lily quickly wrote a note and passed it to the boys.

_What was in that letter? She was perfectly fine until she read it, not even the insults in that Howler hurt her. –Lily_

James exchanged a look with Sirius, before shrugging and writing a reply.

_Her grandmother died. –James_

_That's awful! Do you know where she went? –Lily_

_No, but if I had to guess, I would say either the Astronomy Tower, the common room or our room, outside by the lake, or the Room of Requirement. –Sirius_

_If you're going to look for her after class, I want to come with you. –Lily_

_We've decided not to go to her. She'll want to be alone for a while. –Peter_

_Smart idea. You'll let me know when you see her, right? –Lily_

_Sure. –James_

_Thanks. –Lily _

As James received the note and read it, his face fell into a kind of dreamy state. He tucked the parchment into his bag, before returning to taking notes for Riley.

* * *

><p>Riley sighed as she looked up at the sky. Even after not seeing her beloved grandmother for nearly two years because of all the time she had been here, hearing about her death was horrible. Her grandma was the most wonderful person in the world.<p>

_Riley shrieked as she felt hands cover her eyes, dropping her pencil. _

"_Guess who," a low voice whispered into her ear._

"_Dad," guessed Riley._

"_Nope,"_

"_Umm… Mum?"_

"_Try again,"_

"_Uncle Pat?"_

"_Not at all,"_

"_Grandma?"_

"_Now how did that take you so long?" the voice said, as the hands released her head. Riley smiled and hugged her grandma. _

"_You're early, Mum said you wouldn't be here for another few days!" said Riley._

"_Well, Robert fell a couple of days ago, so caroling was cancelled, and I said 'what the heck' and came!"_

"_Robert? Is he okay?"_

"_Yes, sweetie, he's fine. He just wanted to have a lie-down, landed right on his bad hip, poor dear, but he didn't break anything,"_

_Grandma scoffed as a couple walked by their table, deeply immersed in each other._

"_I swear, the young kids with their love these days. You know David's going to propose to Rebecca soon?" she said to Riley. Riley looked up from her smoothie in surprise._

"_Really? That's wonderful! They've been dating for ages, and they're perfect for each other," Riley replied cheerily._

"_Yes, but they'll be all mushy-gushy, stuffing food in each other's faces, opening the other's door, being all sugary…" Grandma shuddered, "Demonic rays of happiness. It irritates me."_

"_But it's love, Grandma! They'll sicken the rest of us, but in their little bubble of lovey-dovey, they're at the top of the world!" explained Riley. Grandma smiled and patted her head. _

Riley lay there, remembering all the times she had spent with her grandmother, before slowly grabbing her broom and flying off of the roof of the Astronomy Tower, above the castle, and stopping at the window of the Gryffindor Tower, going up until she found the window to the boy's dormitory. She messed with it for a minute, trying to find a way in, before drawing her wand.

"Screw this, _Bombarda!"_ the window shattered, and she flew in, ignoring the surprised yelps from the boys.

"Hey," Sirius said. Riley ignored him, turned back to the window with her wand out.

"_Reparo,"_ she said, and when she turned back, she saw Remus and Peter staring at her with awe.

"Those are third and fifth year spells, Riley," Remus whispered hoarsely. Riley shrugged and sat on her bed, drawing the outer curtains closed for a minute, changing into her pajamas behind them, and re-opening them. She got under her covers and pulled out a book, not looking up when the others came over and sat on hers and Sirius' beds.

"Where have you been all day?" James asked.

"Astronomy Tower," sighed Riley, putting down her book.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Sirius. Riley slowly shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Sirius immediately rushed over to her and held her in his arms, rubbing her back as she cried.

"It's okay, Riley," he murmured into her hair, "we're here for you."

Riley cried for what seemed like endless time, before finally looking up from Sirius' chest.

"She was my best friend," Riley said quietly, in a choked voice, "I could always come to her for anything. And now she's gone."

"It's okay. It hurts now, but you'll feel better soon. And, you've still got us," comforted Sirius, letting her lean on her side into his chest.

"Will you guys come with me to the funeral? I can't do it alone,"

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>"Number 10 Haven Way!" shouted Riley into the Floo, and the five Marauders were swept from Dumbledore's office, appearing in Riley's living room, where her parents were waiting. Riley quickly stumbled from the Floo, into her mother's arms. None of them said anything, Marcus led them all to the car, where Peter and James sat in the middle, and Sirius, Remus, and Riley squeezed into the backseat. Sirius held Riley's hand all through the silent car ride, and when they arrived at the funeral home, he put his arm around her waist and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he silently comforted her as they went up to the open coffin, displaying Riley's grandmother with all the gifts put into the coffin. Riley stepped forward, slowly lifting up her grandmother's hand, slipping a letter and a couple of cosmos chrysanthemums under her hand, before shivering and going back into Sirius' arms.<p>

"It's so cold," she whispered. Sirius nodded, holding her closer. They all walked over to the rows of chairs by the grave site, waiting for the service to start. A few minutes later, several men brought the coffin out, and the service began. Riley paid no attention to the boring old man wheezing at the podium, but thought about the reading of the will she had been to, before going back to Hogwarts to get her friends.

"_To Mrs. Joanne Sims Stevens, my only daughter, I leave my collection of china, my house, my set of vases, and my letter to her." The man handed Joanne a letter, who put it into her purse._

"_To Mr. Marcus Daniel Stevens, my daughter's husband, I leave my collection of books, my grandfather clock, my old record player, my chess set, and my letter to him."_

"_To Riley Elizabeth Stevens, my wonderful granddaughter, I leave my grand piano, my old scrapbooks, my quilts, and my letter to her."_

**FINALS ARE OVER! ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD! Don't you all just love me? Wonderful reviews people, absolutely excellent. My goal is 100 for this story. Are you up for the challenge? ME NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPPIE 20 AND 21! I HAS CHAPPIE 22 BUT I NEEDZ TWO MORE! I've also posted some new stories, Moments of a Marauder and 12 Days of a Hogwarts Christmas. MoaM is drabble, obviously, and 12 Days will only last until the 25th, but check em out and review! :D  
><strong>

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

_**Listening to: Come Clean by Hilary Duff**  
><em>


	19. Pretty, Loving, and Unforgivable

**Angst _and_ funny, all in one chapter! Hide yo kids and hide yo wife and hide yo husband.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CURSING, SLYTHERINS IN STRIPPER OUTFITS, AND PURE MADNESS**

Pretty, Loving, and Unforgivable

Riley put down her quill, sighing frustratedly, and massaged her cramping hand. All the notes she was taking from Binns were completely pointless, most of the stuff he was saying was straight out of the textbook anyway! Taking out her wand, she quickly Vanished her notes and pulled a book out of her bag to read. However, the two slightly insane boys behind her took her distraction as an opportunity for mayhem. They quickly drew their wands and pointed it towards Snape, who immediately started singing. His Slytherin robes were replaced by a bikini and high heels. Lily jumped to her feet and ran over to him, trying to charm clothing onto him, but his outfit remained.

"I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND-"

"Potter! Black! What did you _do _to him?" hissed Lily, advancing on them. They looked back up at her unashamedly, grins in place.

"Why, Evans, dear, we felt that Snape should get to feel pretty!" James replied. Suddenly, Riley appeared at her side.

"One minute! I read a book for one minute and you two imbeciles take that as a cue to cause chaos! Some people are trying to read in peace!"

"Riley! This is not about reading in peace, this is about putting Severus in a-a _bikini_!"

"But he feels pretty!"

"-HOW CHARMING I FEEL AND SO PRETTY I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE I'M REAL SEE THE PRETTY-"

"Get your idiot friends to stop being such prats! Don't you have a single ounce of control over them?"

"I do, but I also feel they should take it upon themselves to PUT THEIR WANDS AWAY-" Riley raised her voice warningly, glaring at the boys in front of her, but they stared back coolly.

"We feel that everyone should get to feel pretty! Give dear old Snapey his fifteen minutes of fame!"

"Black! If you do not stop this madness right now I'm going to hex you into oblivion!"

"-FEEL STUNNING AND ENTRANCING FEEL LIKE RUNNING AND DANCING FOR JOY-

"That's a big word, Evans, sure you can handle it?" Sirius bit back icily.

"You are such an egotistical moron! Why do you have to act like a prat?"

"Because unlike James I'm not in love with you so I certainly won't take your shit!"

"HOW DARE YOU! AND POTTER IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME! THAT'S UTTER RUBBISH!"

"MAYBE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! MAYBE YOU'VE JUST BEEN TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL, POTTER? YOU WERE SOMEWHAT DECENT AND NOW YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"-I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY THAT THE CITY SHOULD GIVE ME ITS KEY A COMMITTEE SHOULD BE-"

"LILY! YOU MAY BE MY FRIEND BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CALLING MY FRIENDS FOUL NAMES!"

"WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU CALLING MY FRIEND FOUL NAMES? DOES SNIVELLOUS RING A BELL?"

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO STARTED THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND HOW ABOUT HIM CALLING ME FOUL NAMES?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"_MUDBLOOD!" _screamed Riley, all dignity forgotten. Her face was completely red, her green eyes blazing, and she was looking at Lily with a kind of savage ferocity.

"-SUNNY I FEEL FIZZY AND FUZZY AND FINE AND SO PRETTY MISS AMERICA CAN JUST RESIGN SEE THE-"

"THAT WAS OVER A YEAR AGO!"

"AND IT'S RIGHT FOUL AND HURTS! WHAT ABOUT YOU? HOW DO _YOU _FEEL WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU THAT? MULTIPLY THAT FOR A THOUSAND FOR ME!"

"YOU'RE JUST BEING RIDICULOUS AND DRAMATIC!"

"WELL HOW ABOUT JUST TWO WEEKS AGO! WE SET UP THIS WHOLE GIGANTIC PRANK AGAINST THE ENTIRE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN BECAUSE YOU WANTED SNAPE TO SEE HE WAS WRONG! AND WHAT WAS HE WRONG ABOUT, LILY EVANS? _WHAT DID YOU SAY HE WAS WRONG ABOUT_?"

"-SEE THAT PRETTY GIRL IN THE MIRROR THERE WHO CAN THAT ATTRACTIVE GIRL BE SUCH A PRETTY-"

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH WE RISKED? WE SNUCK INTO THE HEART OF EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL WHO HATES US AND DEFILED THEIR COMMON ROOM AND THEIR CLOTHES IN THE NAME OF REVENGE! WE RISKED MCGONAGALL'S WRATH, LOSING THE HOUSE CUP, GETTING DETENTION FOR MONTHS, AND LOST A NIGHT'S SLEEP BECAUSE _YOU_ FELT LIKE TEACHING SOMEONE A LESSON!"

"I NEVER SAID YOU HAD TO GO TO SUCH EXTREMES!"

"NOW YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE YOU WERE IN CHARGE OF US OR SOMETHING? IT DIDN'T MATTER ABOUT YOU, WE JUST NEEDED AN EXCUSE TO GIVE SLYTHERINS HELL!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT!"

"-BRIGHT AND I PITY ANY GIRL WHO ISN'T ME TONIGHT I FEEL CHARMING IT'S ALARMING HOW CHARMING I FEEL OH SO PRETTY I CAN HARDLY-"

"I'M DONE WITH THIS! GO ON AND DEFEND YOUR STUPID FRIEND! I'M _FUCKING FINISHED!_"

Riley stormed out of the classroom, tears rolling down her cheeks, leaving the scene of chaos, running off. James and Sirius glared at Lily, before gathering their things and leaving as well.

"You can fix Snape yourself!" yelled back Sirius as they walked out, Remus and Peter following them.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I can't believe Lily. She just started screaming at me and the boys in the middle of the classroom! We said some awful things to each other, I don't think I can forgive her. This isn't the first time she's done this to me, either, back in first year, after Snape called me a Mudblood, he fed her some shit and got her mad at me, so she had a huge yell fest in the common room. Who the hell does she think she is? I told her exactly how I felt. First she called James an asshole, so I stepped in and said she had no right to call my friends foul names. She said we had no right to call Snape foul names, and I said he had no right to call me foul names. THEN she had the NERVE to say I was being dramatic about how I felt when he called me Mudblood, but just two weeks ago, we pulled the biggest prank ever on the Slytherins because Lily felt like teaching Snape a lesson. What had he done, you ask? He was being a git to me. It's outrageously hypocritical of her. I told her that she didn't understand how much we risked on that. And didn't she hear the Howler Sirius' mum sent him? And I quote-_

"_SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THINGS TO THE SLYTHERINS! THEY ARE FAR NOBLER THAN YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOUSE! REGULUS HAS WRITTEN TO ME, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED AND REVOLTED BY YOUR BLOOD TRAITOR BEHAVIOR! YOU HAVE DISGRACED OUR FAMILY NAME, AND HAVE UNRIGHTFULLY SLANDERED THE NAME OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE! THE COMMON ROOM OF SLYTHERIN IS NOT IN NEED OF REDECORATION, AND COLORING IT WITH PINK AND PURPLE AND THE COLORS OF YOUR PATHETIC HOUSE WAS AN OUTRIGHT ACT OF VANDALISM! THE SPARKLES WERE ALSO CROSSING THE LINE, SIRIUS ORION, AND THE THINGS THAT YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS WROTE ON THE WALLS WERE ABSOLUTELY UNTRUE AND HORRIFFYINGLY PATHETIC, SLANDEROUS, AND BESMIRCHING THE WONDERFUL NAME OF SLYTHERIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, SIRIUS ORION? YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! REGULUS AND BELLATRIX HAVE BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC MUDBLOOD FRIEND! I WANT YOU TO NEVER ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH HER AGAIN, AND TO CUT ALL TIES WITH HER IMMEDIATELY! A MUDBLOOD LIKE HER HAS NO PLACE TO BE ASSOCIATING WITH THE HEIR FOR THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! ASSOCIATING YOURSELF WITH FILTH AND SCUM SPAT FROM THE BOWELS OF HELL IS AN OUTRIGHT DISGUSTING PATHETIC BLOOD TRAITOROUS ACT OF HORRIBLE MEASURES! IF YOU DISGRACE THE NAME OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK ANY FURTHER I AM PULLING YOU OUT AND SHIPPING YOU OFF TO DURMSTRANG SO YOU CAN LEARN SOMETHING THAT WILL ACTUALLY BE USEFUL FOR A PURE-BLOOD!"_

_It was horrible, hearing that. Poor Sirius looked like he wanted to kill his mum and die along with her, and I cannot forgive Lily for not understanding what it meant to the both of us. In case you didn't realize, diary, I am the "pathetic Mudblood friend" Sirius' mum is talking about. Lily is being absolutely ridiculous, and until she comes up with a damn good apology, I'm going to be furious at her. I have every right to be, even if she IS one of my only female friends._

Riley looked up from her diary as she saw the four boys come into the dormitory. Sirius immediately hopped onto her bed, putting an arm around her.

"It's alright, Haze, Evans will come through," he said comfortingly.

"And if she doesn't, we can prank her," suggested Peter.

"Brilliant idea, Wormtail. I still can't believe she called me an asshole, just for admitting I loved her," put in James, who looked like his heart had just been ripped out and stomped on. Riley held out her arms, and James came in for a hug, tears running down his face.

"You love her?" she asked softly.

"I love her. It's more than just fancying now. This is utter bullocks," James half-growled, half-sobbed, and Riley hugged him closer.

"We're here for you, Prongs. I'm talking to her, believe me," Riley squeezed him comfortingly, before leaving him in Sirius' arms and walking down the stairs to the common room. She immediately saw Lily on the couch, reading a book, and walked over to her.

"Hi," Lily said nervously as Riley sat down.

"James is a total mess," said Riley coldly, "You practically ripped out his heart and ate it for lunch. He admitted that he loved you and then you called him an asshole. That's unforgivable."

Lily looked down shamefully, a light pink coloring her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, tell him I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him, that was completely out of line. It just sort of struck me as odd that he was saying he loved me while he completely embarrassed my best friend,"

"Trust me, they'll never be doing something as disgusting and inappropriate and downright immature ever again in their years of Hogwarts, I can promise you that," Riley said, and the two girls hugged.

**ANGST AFTER ANGST AFTER ANGST! ROAR! Wild chapter, no? On a completely unrelated note, I got a Tumblr! All this time(well, since the beginning of school) I have been drawing lots of pictures to go with the scenes from the chapters. Go to the link and take out the '#'. **

**ht#tp:/w###m/bl#og/rav#enofc#law**

**I finally figured out how to work the stupid traffic stats thing, and only 1 out of every 35 or so people are reviewing. ****If I don't reach 100 reviews by the end of the story, I'll keep piling on nonsense chapters until I reach my goal. Review, my friends, and you shall get butterbeer.**

_**Listening to Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**_


	20. The End Again

**Here we are again, my lovelies. The final chapter. I feel an incredible sense of pride. I literally finished this chapter two seconds ago. **

The End Again

"Sirius…" Riley said warningly. The five Marauders were sitting out by the lake, under the shade of their favorite tree, lazily celebrating the end of exams. Sirius, however, was eyeing a squirrel that was scampering around and flicking its tail, and he looked very much like he wanted to chase it.

"Stop being such a mutt," laughed James.

"Can it, Bambi," growled Remus, who was lying on his back and looked exhausted.

"Hey, look! The squid wants to play!" Sirius said suddenly, drawing his gaze away from the twitching squirrel. James excitedly leapt to his feet, Sirius following him, and they began running towards the shore of the lake.

"Take off your shoes!" called Riley, and the two boys pulled off their shoes and socks, cloak, tied their ties around their heads, rolled up the sleeves of their shirts and pulled off their sweaters, before jumping into the water and petting the squid. Riley sighed and looked at Remus, who had fallen asleep.

"If you can't beat em, join em," Peter said from beside her. Riley turned to see that he was already taking off his shoes. She sighed, before doing the same, and racing Peter to the edge of the lake, grabbing onto one of the squid's tentacles.

"Squiddy!" Sirius cried happily from his perch atop the squid's head, and he slid down the squid's face, off the beak, and landed with an almighty SPLASH into the water below. James was talking to the squid, though it was not making any signs that it understood.

"Maybe it understands Latin," suggested Riley, and she began speaking to the squid in said language, as it listened intensely.

"Remus amet facilisis aquam, sic puteus 'expergiscere et inite nobiscum," A tentacle suddenly flew out of the water, throwing a huge burst of water onto the sleeping Remus, who screamed and woke up.

"Come on, Moon-pie! Join us!" yelled Peter, and Remus just glared at the lot of them.

"Oh, come on! You're already wet!" James shouted.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" hollered Remus.

"Oi, don't blame me! Haze is the one bloody speaking in Latin!" Remus sighed in resignation, pulled off his shoes, cloak, sweater, tied his tie, and swam over to them.

"Prongs in aquam mittere," Just as quickly as the squid had flung water at Remus, James suddenly found himself submerged in the water.

"YOU AND YOUR BLOODY SQUID DIRECTIONS WITH YOUR BLOODY LATIN-"

"Summergo eum. Puto supplendum iuramento stetur," Once again, James was wrapped in the tentacle, and flung under the water.

"STEVENS!" he roared as soon as he came up again, and he climbed the squid up to where she was, but Riley quickly slid down a tentacle and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Moony, how do you say 'make her wet' in Latin?" whined James, and Remus shook his head.

"I don't know Latin!"

"Then how does she know it?"

"Summer programs and rubbish! Blame my parents!"

"I certainly will!"

"You do that!"

"Okay!"

"Good!"

"Shut up, both of you," barked Sirius.

* * *

><p>"Now, another year has passed, and I believe the House Cup needs awarding!" announced Dumbledore from his podium, and Riley looked up from her treacle tart.<p>

"In fourth place, is Slytherin, with 263 points," the Slytherin table remained stony silent. They had not fully recovered from the 100 points McGonagall had taken, "third place, Gryffindor, with 342 points," Riley exchanged a quick look with Lily. This was exactly what she had talked about while they shouted at each other, risking loss of the House Cup, "second place, Ravenclaw, with 395 points, and Hufflepuff, with 413 points!" The Great Hall, bar the Slytherins, burst into cheers. Once again, Slytherin had lost, which meant everybody won. Just as they did last year, the five Marauders pulled out their wand and shot out spells while everybody else celebrated. Fanged Frisbees with toilet seats stuck to them began whizzing in, all of which were carrying balloons of badgers. Everyone in the Hall began floating towards the ceiling, due to the lack of gravity that suddenly appeared.

"MARAUDERS!" yelled McGonagall, and she made her way towards them with great difficulty.

"Minnie! How delightful to see you!" exclaimed Sirius, smiling broadly and waving.

"Detention!" snapped the professor, but Dumbledore suddenly appeared beside her, smile as wide as Sirius'.

"Now, now, Minerva, they're only having a bit of fun," he said soothingly. McGonagall's eye twitched.

"Fanged-frisbees-with-toilet-seats,"

"They're not even biting anybody,"

"This is what you did last year, Albus! One detention for practically shattering several rules!"

"Like I said, just having a bit of fun,"

"A bit of- a WEEK of detention for you five!"

"Now, Minerva, don't you think that's a bit much?" McGonagall glared at Dumbledore that Riley expected him to burst into flames.

"A week, and none less, _Albus_," growled the professor, and she floated away. Dumbledore winked at the five of them, before floating away as well.

* * *

><p>Riley was reluctant to return home for the summer. Scared, almost. She didn't like to spend time away from the Marauders. They were her best friends, her family. In the Muggle world, Riley had no one. How was she going to survive the summer.<p>

"Haze," a gentle voice brought Riley out of her thoughts, and she looked up into Remus' concerned golden eyes. Golden eyes… Those were part of his lycanthropy. Remus had told them that before he had been bitten, his eyes were brown, and he hated them being gold. A lot of people said they were pretty, but to him, they were just another reminder of his curse. Right there, Riley vowed that she would find a spell to turn his eyes brown.

"Yeah?" Riley finally replied.

"You okay? You were kinda staring out the window… We're almost there," said Sirius.

"I'm just… I don't like going back. Besides my parents, there's no one in the Muggle world for me to talk to or hang out with,"

"We're coming over in August," reminded James, and Riley nodded. She watched with a smile as Sirius began poking Peter, and Peter leaned over and bit Sirius. When James went over to break the two up, Sirius accidentally slapped him, and the three began wrestling on the floor of the compartment. Remus was pelting them with socks, and Riley laughed.

James was an idiot. He was protective of all of them, persistent with Lily, and was downright scary when anyone insulted his friends. His dueling skills were great, few challenged him, and those people always walked(or limped} to the Hospital Wing. Only the people that he didn't like, though, in dueling for fun, James never hurt anybody.

Sirius was mental. It seemed like a day was not complete unless he did something outrageously stupid and landed himself in detention, yelled at by McGonagall, or sent to Dumbledore's office. He hated his family with a passion, which was horrible, because families were supposed to be the people who loved and protected you, not hurt you and value the family name over you. The Black gene pool was the only good thing that came from his heritage, Sirius' aristocratic good looks far outweighed most of the Hogwarts population.

Remus was a nerd. The library was his first love, and it wouldn't surprise anyone if he went missing for a long time and was found there. Chocolate was like his child, whoever touched it was in for a severe scare, Moony style. He was the genius behind most of the pranks, and came up with a lot of great ideas, and found most of the spells they needed to pull things off.

Peter was like a jack-in-the-box, but not one of those creepy ones that you drop from a high place. He was great at sneaking around, seemed to randomly pop out with weird notions, and never ran out of energy. Anytime you needed a hug, or someone to comfort you, Peter was always there. He was sweeter than most Hufflepuffs, and was happy for his friends when they succeeded, and very easily entertained.

"MUSHROOMS!" a loud voice yelled into her ear, and Riley screamed in shock and fell out of her seat, glaring up at the source of the noise: Sirius.

"Weirdo!" she snapped, grumbling as she got back to her seat, only to see Platform 9 ¾ out the window.

"We're here!" Peter said cheerfully. The five grabbed their luggage, and made their way out, and immediately intercepted by James' parents.

"Mum!" James yelled happily, before being swept into a huge hug by his parents. As his parents let go, his mother suddenly turned stern.

"James, I have received 32 letters from your Head of House this year. Will you _ever_ behave?" his mother asked exasperatedly.

"Probably not. You know this idiot, always pushing Minnie's buttons," laughed Sirius, poking James in the face. James glared and elbowed Sirius in the gut.

"Oh, you're one to talk," he growled.

"I've got to go, guys. My parents are waiting outside the barrier. See you soon," Riley said to the boys, and her face was immediately buried in the boys' shirts as they pulled her into a group hug.

"Bye, midget!" laughed James, tousling her hair. Riley scowled at him for a second, before turning and kissing each of the boys on the cheek.

"See you in a month! Write me or I'll find you!" she called over her shoulder, waving as she ran through the barrier, and almost ran over Lily, who was with Mary, Bella, and Alice outside the barrier.

"Finally said goodbye to the idiots, have you?" teased Mary with a smile. Bella smirked.

"She's bluuushing," Riley put out her finger and tried to poke Bella in the eye, but only touched her eyelid.

"Uh huh. Real mature," Lily said. Riley pulled the four girls into a hug, and they all randomly shouted goodbyes into each other's hair.

"Bye!" she yelled, waving, and followed her parents. Riley looked up at the wall between platform nine and ten, envisioning all of the chaos that was going on in the hidden platform.

"See you next year, Hogwarts," whispered Riley, before turning and joining her parents.

**MISCHIEF MANAGED!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I feel like flying. Special thanks to: Allie Knight, QueenOfAshes, fizzydrink698, AmiNoMatterHowPerfect, random, and swimdiva87. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support, and I am really looking forward to year 3!**

**Review for 100! You know, I like it being the end because instead of the threat of no new chapter, I have the threat of no new story... *evil laugh***

_**Listening to: Owarai Nai Yume by Nanase Aikawa**_


End file.
